Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido
by andychan23
Summary: No soy buena con esto de los summary pero bueno aquí va: Marinette, esta destrozada no solo fue rechazada por el chico que mas ama, si no que fue humillada públicamente!, ella desea con todas sus fuerzas poder olvidarse de él, eso le sera posible? y quien es el nuevo chico que entra en escena?
1. Chapter 1

Espero que les guste este fic, es el primero que escribo de MLB, no sean muy duros con él, es simplemente algo que se me paso por la mente. =P

Bueno ojala y les guste

Ladybug ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astru =)

Para no confundirlos aclarare algunas cosas:

-esto significa que hablan los personajes-

Era una tranquila mañana en la ciudad del amor, bueno al menos lo era hasta que...

\- ¡Tikki porque no me levantaste más temprano!- gritaba una chica de cabello azabache mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia su escuela.

\- Eso intente Marinette, pero por más que te grite e intente sacudirte tu seguías murmurando entre sueños "adrien, oh adrien, eres tan guapo..."

\- ¡No es cierto! no quiero decir que él no sea guapo, lo que digo es que yo no hablo dormida, es decir no es que pueda decirle eso de frente, no es que no me gustaría yo...- decía la chica totalmente ruborizada, mientras lograba divisar su destino, cuando de repente sintió como su cuerpo chocaba con uno más grande, ya que al ir distraída no prestaba atención en el camino.

\- Auch, que golpe- dijo una voz masculina cerca de la chica

\- -Auch, lo siento!, disculpe, de verdad lo siento, es solo que se me hace tarde para llegar al colegio y yo no iba viendo por donde...- trataba de disculparse la joven mientras se levantaba rápidamente

\- Marinette, eres tú?-al escuchar su nombre, la joven presto mayor atención al chico que tenía enfrente de ella, se trataba de un joven de tez clara, cabello rubio, ojos azules y a como la miraba, contaba con una sonrisa encantadora, en si era un chico bastante apuesto, un año o dos quizás mayor que ella.

\- Disculpa, pero...te conozco?- pregunto la azabache, puesto por más que lo miraba no lograba recordarlo, aunque algo en él se le hacía muy familiar.

\- Vaya vengo desde América pensando que quizás tendría la suerte de volver a verte, el destino hace que seas la primera persona con la que hablo en este país- (y también la primera que agrede)- pensó divertido el chico- y aun con este encuentro tan "cercano" no me recuerdas, realmente me hieres marinette- dijo esto mientras se levantaba y ponía dramáticamente su mano sobre su corazón.

\- Hummm...realmente lo siento pero yo no...-en ese se escuchó el toque de su escuela, mismo que anunciaba el inicio de clases- llego tarde!, lo siento realmente debo irme, disculpa el golpe, Adiós!- sin prestar mayor atención al chico ni mucho menos dejarle decir nada más, salió disparada hacia su escuela.

\- Pero, yo, esper...- intento decir el oji- azul mientras veía alejarse a la chica, por lo que, sin pensárselo mucho, empezó a correr por donde ella se había ido.

Ya en las instalaciones del colegio Fraincoise Dupont:

\- Tres, dos..- contaba la maestra de la Dupain parada justo al lado de la puerta de la entada al salón- un...-justo en ese momento entro barriéndose una muy acalorada franco- china- Cero, muy bien señorita Dupain creo que se ha salvado por esta vez, pero más le vale ser más puntual, la próxima vez contare más rápido, ahora a su lugar!

Sin decir una palabra más la chica se dirigió hacia su asiento, no sin antes dirigirle una momentánea mirada a su querido Adrien, mismo que ni siquiera se percato de ella ya que se encontraba totalmente ido pensando en quien sabe que

\- Y ahora porque llegaste tarde?- le pregunto en un susurro su mejor amiga.

\- No es nada solamente me he quedado dormida- eso no era ninguna mentira, aunque no pensaba decirle que su cansancio se debía a que se pasaba gran parte de la noche haciendo recorridos nocturnos para verificar que todo estuviera bien y lo que tenía de descanso se la pasaba pensando en cierto chico rubio que la volvía loca.

\- Naaa, tú me mientes!- dijo sarcásticamente la morena; ella pensaba y estaba segura que su mejor amiga debió ser mitad oso en su vida pasada, con ese gracioso pensamiento paso el resto de la mañana.

Lo que nadie sabía es que en el edificio ahora se encontraba merodeando el mismo joven con el que marinette había chocado esa misma mañana.

\- Lo siento amiga mía, pero no pienso dejarte escapar así como así, tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, además de que la última vez que nos vimos quede en deuda contigo así que debo saber cómo te lo voy a compensar- decía para sí el chico mientras sigilosamente se adentraba más en el instituto y sin ser detectado miraba discretamente adentro de cada aula con la esperanza de localizar a la Dupain, aunque no estaba teniendo mucho éxito y por culpa de tener que esconderse cada vez que alguien venia le estaba tomando mucho más tiempo del que pensaba.

Llegada la hora, la alarma que anunciaba uno de los recesos sonó dando como resultado un patio lleno de chicos y chicas que hablaban entre ellos, algunos preguntándose qué comer y otros simplemente sentándose por ahí a descansar.

-haaa pero que día tan aburrido- decía Alya mientras se estiraba perezosamente,-marinette, hablemos de algo divertido, dime cuando te le confesaras a Adrien?!- soltó sin más la morena mientras camina junto a su mejor amiga.

\- Alya, habla más bajo por favor!- dijo la azabache mientras ahogaba un grito y con su rostro todo sonrojado miraba a todas partes para verificar que no habían sido escuchadas, dio un fuerte suspiro al comprobar que ese era el caso sin saber que un joven que se encontraba bajo las sombras no solo la había escuchado si no que ahora se mantendría oculto hasta saciar su curiosidad.

\- vamos tranquila, nuestras vidas no son tan interesantes como para que alguien esté al pendiente de ellas, ni que fuéramos ladybug

-T-tienes razón, ni que fuésemos ella, jajá- reía nerviosamente marinette mientras una gota de sudor caía por si sien

Avanzaron un poco más hasta quedar sentadas en una banca cerca de donde se encontraba escondido el chico, de lo que ninguno se percato es de una pelirroja que se encontraba escondida en unos arbustos cerca de ellas con una grabadora lista en su mano; Sabrina fue una de las dos persona que escucho mientras la morena hablaba con la azabache y al escuchar que se trataba del querido amor de su gran "amiga" Chloé, pensó que sería buena idea escuchar un poco más, y porque no?, recolectar información que quizás le fuese de ayuda a la rubia.

\- Sinceramente ya no sé qué hacer Alya, cada día me gusta mucho mas Adrien, cuando me dirige una mirada, miles de mariposas revolotean en mi estómago y lo único que desearía es poder estar entre sus brazos y no volver a salir de ahí, no sé, son tantas las cosas que siento por el que no sabría cómo describirlas, yo pienso que amor es una palabra que no podría definir lo que siento, sin embargo no existe otra, es decir, yo...haa no sé cómo explicarlo amiga, pero en fin él nunca lo sabrá

\- Y porque qué no?!, Marinette tu eres una chica increíble, fuerte, bondadosa, alegre, yo pienso que Adrien o cualquier otro chico caería rendido a tus pies si tu así lo deseas, pero debes hacerle saber a Adrien lo que sientes para que él se dé cuenta ya que parece que es igual de despistado que tu- eso ultimo lo dijo con deje de burla e ironía.

\- De verdad crees que él me aceptaría?- dijo muy dudosa

\- Claro!, inténtalo y veraz, quizás podrías escribirle una cara, componerle un poema que se yo?, porque eso de las palabras directas no se te da muy bien- agrego riendo la morena.

\- LO HARE!- lo decía con gran decisión

\- Enserio?- pregunto incrédula Alya

\- Claro!, aunque...quizás sea mejor para el próximo año, así tendré más tiempo de pensar bien como hacer las cosas jejeje-

\- Ma-ri-nette!- una frustrada chica intento lanzarse sobre su amiga la cual al ver la actitud de esta última salió corriendo del lugar en el acto, pero la morena no pensaba quedarse atrás, ha no, esta se la pagaría, y sin más dos chicas iban riendo y corriendo ante las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros.

\- Así que enamorada he?- una sonrisa un tanto rara se dejó ver en los labios del chico de ojos azules.

Mientras tanto con una pelirroja que corría a toda prisa en dirección a su queridísima amiga...

\- Chloé, Cholé, tengo grandes noticias!- cuando llego junto a la rubia, la pelirroja se encontraba sin aliento y totalmente sudada.

\- Sabrina cuantas veces te he dicho que no me molestes mientas tomo mis cinco minutos de baño de sol?, sabes que tengo una rutina muy estricta que no debe ser alterada de ninguna forma- decía despectivamente la rubia mientras nuevamente alzaba su vista hacia el cielo y cerraba los ojos para, según ella, revitalizar su perfecto rostro.

\- Lo siento, Chloé, pero he escuchado a Marinette y a Alya hablando de Adrien y a que no adivinas lo que pude grabar?

\- Se trata de mi Adrianikis?, y porque sigues ahí parada sin decir nada!?, rápido, dime que de que tienen que estar hablando esa tonta panera y su amiga de mi novio he?

Sin más, Sabrina comenzó a reproducir para ella la grabación que había obtenido, esa donde la chica franco-china, confesaba sus sentimientos hacia el joven que tanto la había cautivado.

-Pero como se atreve?!- bufo molesta la rubia- bueno ahora que lo pienso por esta vez, que tal si somos buenas niñas y le damos una mano a nuestra querida marinette?- mientras decía esto una sonrisa malévola se formó en su rostro.

Ya en aula se encontraba todos los jóvenes en su asientos platicando entre ellos esperando a que su maestra ingresara, todos menos el ya tan mencionado Adrien Agreste, mismo que aún se encontraba por las nubes.

*Rayos realmente me gustaría que justo ahora apareciera un akuma, así podría ver, escuchar y oír a mi adorada ladybug, como la amo, de solo pensar en ella, en su fuerza, en su sonrisa, en su gran valentía...haa como me gustaría tenerla entre mis brazos, pero ella parece que cada vez se aleja más de mí, porque, porque ladybug no me haces caso?*

\- Hey Bro Te encuentras bien?, de repente se te nota algo deprimido- pregunto preocupado Nino a su amigo

\- No es nada amigo, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas, tu sabes, mi padre y cosas del trabajo, nada de qué preocupar...

Estando a mitad de frase el rubio se vio interrumpido cuando una voz femenina comenzó a llamar la atención de todos por el auto parlante de la escuela.

\- Atención a todos los chicos del honorable colegio Fraincoise Dupont...

\- Esa es Chloé?- pregunto Alya a su amiga.

\- Eso parce, que se traerá entre manos ahora?

En el auto parlante:

\- el día de hoy tenemos un mensaje muy especial de una tont, ejem, una chica muy enamorada, solo quisimos darle una ayudadita para hacer su amor realidad, por favor escuchen con atención su dulce declaración- en ese momento comenzó a sonar otra voz, una muy conocida por varios de las chicos de la institución.

"...- Sinceramente ya no sé qué hacer Alya, cada día me gusta mucho mas Adrien, cuando me dirige una mirada, miles de mariposas revolotean en mi estómago y lo único que desearía es poder estar entre sus brazos y no volver a salir de ahí, no sé, son tantas las cosas que siento por él que no sabría cómo describirlas, yo pienso que amor es una palabra que no podría definir lo que siento, sin embargo no existe otra, es decir, yo..."

Ambas chicas escuchaban horrorizadas, la voz de la azabache, misma que no daba lugar a dudas de a quien pertenecía, razón que por un largo momento se dio un gran silencio en el lugar, la azabache solo quería salir de ahí, no solamente toda la escuela había escuchado toda su confesión (además del chico con el que tropezó por la mañana, ya que aún espera poder hablar con ella), si no que sobretodo ¡EL!, él Había escuchado hasta la última, palabra; sin dar tiempo a que nadie reaccionara, la azabache se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta aun conteniendo el llanto puesto que no quería avergonzarse más a sí misma frente a los demás, pero esta fue interceptada por la llegada de cierta rubia molesta, la cual ahora le obstruía el paso para salir de ahí.

-Pero querida marinette, a dónde vas? Aun no has escuchado la parte más importante de todo esto, después de todo el empeño que le pusiste para planear todo esto aun asi no quieres escuchar la respuesta de Adrien?

Marinette se encontraba totalmente en blanco, su cuerpo no reaccionaba no podida hablar, no se podía mover y tal parece que lo mismo lo pasaba a todos los demás ya que nadie decía o hacia algo, o así era hasta que...

\- Marinette, yo...-decía poco audible un rubio hacia la chica que le daba la espalda, este último al escuchar las palabras de la rubia realmente creyó que todo lo había planeado la azabache ya que sin lugar a dudas era su voz así que tenía que responder, no quería tener ningún malentendido con su amiga- De verdad lo siento pero yo, a mi... a mí me gusta otra persona.. haa pero tú eres muy importante para mí -¿lo era?, esa pregunta cruzo su mente por un rápido segundo- tu eres mi primera amiga aquí en el colegio y me gustaría mucho que eso siguiera así, que tal si olvidamos todo esto y seguimos como si nunca hubiese ocurrido que dices he?..

El chico decía esto mientras se acercaba a la chica pero al estar a un paso de ella una voz masculina, dio un fuerte grito que sorprendió a todos

\- No la toques!- todos dirigieron su vista hacia el apuesto rubio de ojos azules, mismo que veía con enojo y rabia lo ocurrido, pero tal grito no solo llamo la atención de todos si no que logro sacar a la azabache de su trance para salir corriendo del lugar sin mirar atrás, ni a nadie.

-Marinette, espera!-volvió a gritar el desconocido- rayos!

\- Tu eres un idiota que no la mereces y te aseguro que te hare pagar por tu gran error, a ti y todos aquellos que le hicieron daño en este día- dijo dirigiéndoles por igual una mirada a Adrien y Chloé- después de esto se fue tras la chica dejando a todos nuevamente mudos, en especial a un rubio de ojo verde que aún no comprendía nada de lo que había pasado- pero que sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho por la presencia del desconocido que ahora corría tras las chica.

Continuara...

Y bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero y les esté gustando, no tengo ni idea de que seguirá o hacia a donde va esto pero pues a ver qué pasa jajá

Si no les gusta por favor díganme para no seguir con el mismo, por el momento me despido

¡ARIGATO!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! bueno tal parece que esta historia no está llamando la atención, jeje, pero bueno supongo que así podre dejarla cuando realmente ya no tenga ni una gota de inspiración jaja, igual aquí va un capitulo más =)

Ladybug ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astru

En el capítulo pasado:

\- Tu eres un idiota que no la mereces y te aseguro que te haré pagar por tu gran error, a ti y todos aquellos que le hicieron daño en este día- dijo dirigiéndoles por igual una mirada a Adrien y Chloé- después de esto se fue tras la chica dejando a todos nuevamente mudos, en especial a un rubio de ojo verde que aún no comprendía nada de lo que había pasado- pero que sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho por la presencia del desconocido que ahora corría tras las chica.

Continuara...

-Marinette!- grita desesperadamente el oji-verde, había salido tras de ella momentos después de lo ocurrido pero tal parecía que la chica era rápida, mucho.

\- Rayos!- saco su teléfono celular y marco un numero- Si, bueno, Bianca?, si ya estoy en Paris llegue hace unas horas, si, no te preocupes ya me encargare de eso, necesito que hagas algo por mí, te mando mi ubicación, necesito que revises si una chica de nombre Marinette Dupain, vive en las cercanías.

Cuando su padre le había dicho que tendría que ir a Paris por cuestiones de negocios se había emocionado mucho, la vida nuevamente le estaba dando la oportunidad de reencontrarse con ella; realmente no sabía nada sobre el paradero de esa chica, lo único que sabía es que vivía en la hermosa ciudad Parisina, se había pasado la última semana rememorando aquellos días de infancia en que ellos habían sido los mejores amigos, no tenía ni idea de cómo la encontraría pero el destino, Oh dulce destino, había hecho que prácticamente en cuanto bajara del avión se encontrase con ella.

-Marinette, no pensé que te volvería ver, ni mucho menos en qué circunstancias te encontraría pero te prometo que saldare mi cuenta contigo- se dijo a sí mismo el muchacho mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Mientras en un lugar no muy alejado de ahí...

-Marinette, espera! A dónde vamos?- le decía en susurros desde su escondite, una pequeña criatura roja a su portadora.

-No lo sé!, no me importa, solo quiero desaparecer!, lo siento Tikki pero yo...- sin decir nada más se metió a un callejón y llamo a su transformación, una vez convertida en ladybug tomo su yo-yo y transito rápida y sigilosamente por la ciudad.

En el colegio Francoise Dupont:

-Ser su amiga?!, hacer como que nada de esto ocurrió!?, gritaba una muy enojada morena al chico rubio mientras era contenida por Nino para evitar que esta se abalanzara sobre su amigo.

-Pero...yo... es que yo... no fue correcto?- pregunto tontamente el rubio, lo que hizo que la mayoría de las personas que habían y seguían presenciando la escena se dieran mentalmente una palmada en la frente por la frustración de lo que el chico decía.

-Nino, suéltame por favor, ya no deseo golpearlo- Alya miro seriamente al moreno lo que hizo que este la soltara al momento.

-Sinceramente hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo idiota que eres Adrien, acabas de perder a la chica más agradable y bondadosa que pudo haberse fijado en ti y no en tu dinero o lo que representas tú o tu padre, no creo que necesites un mayor castigo que este pero te voy a pedir un favor...-camino hacia él y al estar a su lado le susurro.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a ella.- sin más salió del aula dejando a todos los presentes totalmente callados.

A las afueras de la ciudad en hogar abandonado...

-Marinette, te encuentras bien?- la azabache había recorrido toda la ciudad con la esperanza de que el esfuerzo físico la dejara cansada y así poder regresar a casa para poder fingir una sonrisa a sus padres y de esa manera no preocuparlos, pero el plan le había fallado, no podía parar el mar de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que ya había acabado con su recorrido visualizo una casa que se encontraba apartada de las demás, no parecía estar habitada por lo que decidió estar un rato ahí, todo se encontraba polviento y los muebles se encontraban cubiertos por sabanas, pero al ser ella una heroína no le costó ningún trabajo ingresar al lugar.

-Tikki...- Dijo apenas audible, después de un rato la chica a su pequeña amiga.

-Marinette, por fin me hablas!, estas bien?- cuando habían ingresado a la casa, Marinette había desecho su transformación, se acomodó en una de las habitaciones que tal parecía que su función había servido de dormitorio y sin decir una solo palabra se había sentado sobre la cama para luego sostener sus rodillas entre sus piernas y así enterrar su cabeza entre sus brazos.

-Tikki...crees que sea posible que Marinette desaparezca?- en esta ocasión no lloro, lo dijo simplemente, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Pero que tonterías dices Marinette!, como crees que podrías desaparecer?!, que harían tus padres?, tu amigos?, todos los que te queremos?, que haríamos sin ti?!- ahora las lágrimas eran por parte de la pequeña rojiza.

\- Mis padres se preocuparan, lógicamente, se supone que genéticamente están programados para quererme- una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su boca -a los demás no les preocuparía mucho que digamos, de cierta forma siempre he sido invisible para todos, no tardaran mucho en superarme y seguir con sus vidas, en lo que respecta a ti Tikki, nosotras seguiríamos juntas, solo desaparecería Marinette, ladybug, la chica a la que todos aman seguiría en pie.

\- Marinette!- grito frustrada Tikki, mientras más lagrimas salían de su rostro a cada palabra que la chica daba.

\- ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR!, es lo único que te volveré a pedir Tikki, solo...desaparéceme...-nuevamente la inexpresión volvió a su rostro.

\- NO!, no lo hare, jamás lo hare y si sigues con esos pensamientos te juro que nunca volveré a dejar que te transforme en ladybug, la que por cierto eres tu Marinette, sin ti ella no podría existir y viceversa, son la misma!

Después de esa declaración, ambas permanecieron en total silencio, cada una con su propio mar de emociones.

-Así que no es posible he?- dio un largo suspiro- al menos podríamos quedarnos por el día de hoy aquí?, de verdad que no tengo ánimos de ver a nadie más, ni de fingir que todo está bien.

-por mí no hay ningún problema Marinette, pero tus padres son otra historia, se preocupa...- un sonido proveniente del celular de la chica interrumpió a la pequeña kwami.

-Bueno, Alya?...

-Pero donde rayos estas?!, llevo buscándote durante toda la mañana, ya para esta hora todos se han ido a casa y tu ni tus luces, donde estás?- la morena se encontraba muy preocupada.

-Lo siento Alya, pero la verdad por ahora no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, estoy con una amiga, podrías hacerme un favor?

-una amiga?, ok, habla chica- a pesar de todo Alya siempre seria Alya.

-Podrías llamar a mis padres y decirles que me quedare contigo?, mi amiga es un poco rara y si les explico a mis padres lo más seguro es que quieran hacer muchas preguntas y como ya te lo dije no tengo ánimos para eso.

-Mmm... Esta amiga, es segura?- solo escucho un largo suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

-Ok, ok, por esta vez no diré nada y hare lo que dices, pero Marinette... él no vale la pena, así que toma tu tiempo, descansa y regresa sana y salva con nosotros ok?

-Alya, no tengo pensado hacer nada no te preocupes, nos veremos pronto en la escuela- su voz salió un poco cómica para no preocupar a su amiga, pero esta última no tenía ni idea de lo cerca que estaban sus palabras de la verdad, de lo que había pensado pero que ahora descartaba totalmente.

-Alya...

-Si?

-Gracias, por todo, pero te equivocaste- nuevamente su voz sin sentimientos había aparecido.

-Uh?, me equivoque?, en qué?- preguntaba sin entender mucho de esa conversación.

-Dijiste que él algún día se daría cuenta de quién soy verdaderamente y que cuando eso sucediera...bueno suponía tener otro final- dijo más para sí que para su amiga.

-amiga, cuando entenderás que yo jamás me equivoco?, Adrien ha sido tan idiota como para rechazarte sin antes conocerte pero no te preocupes cuando se dé cuenta de lo que realmente ha perdido te aseguro que se arrepentirá con el alma, eso te lo puedo jurar- no tenía idea de lo ciertas que serían esas palabras.

-No lo creo Alya, pero aun así...gracias - y sin más colgó el teléfono.

-uff- dio un suspiro y hablo para sí misma la morena,- bueno y ahora a inventar una buena excusa...

Unas horas más tarde en la casa de la franco-china...

-Cariño, podrías ir a ver quién llama a la puerta?- decía Sabine desde la cocina a su marido.

-Claro, amor-un gran hombre de sonrisa amigable se dispuso a cumplir la orden de su mujer.

Al abrir se encontró con un chico muy apuesto de tez blanca, estatura alta, pelo rubio y ojos de color azul, tenía en sus manos un ramo de diversas flores de colores y una gran sonrisa.

-Disculpe, buenas noches, esta es la residencia de la familia Dupain?

-Sí, aquí es, quien eres tú?- Por alguna razón el chico se le hacía conocido pero fue algo que no quiso analizar, lo único que venía a la cabeza del gran hombre era que un chico de aproximadamente la edad de su bebe se encontraba parado con un ramo de flores en la entrada de su casa y a esas horas de la noche, realmente eso no se le hacía nada bueno.

\- lo sabía!, realmente no me quedaba ninguna duda de que se trataba de usted señor Tom, que gusto me da verlo!- El uso de su nombre de pila y la familiaridad sorprendió al hombre pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue interrumpido por su esposa.

-Wallas? (se pronuncia Walas), Por Dios, de verdad eres tú, cierto?- la mujer hizo a un lado a su marido y corrió a abrazar al chico dulcemente.

-Pero cuanto tiempo ha pasado!, mira nada más que grande y que guapo te has puesto!, pero pasa, pasa- mientras decía esto el hombre de la casa salió de su ensoñación.

-Wallas? Te refieres a aquel chiquillo que era el amigo de Marinette en china?, a aquel que veíamos cada vez que visitábamos a tu madre en verano?- decía sorprendido ya que aquel chiquillo pequeño y frágil no se parecía en nada al joven que tenía frente a él.

-El mismo Tom, como es posible que no lo reconocieras?- se burlaba su esposa mientras tomaba junto al menor asiento en su sala de estar.

-Que gran y agradable sorpresa Wallas, nos da mucho gusto verte, sabes?, siempre hemos estado pendiente de ustedes, supimos que tu padre ha triunfado en con su empresa textilera y ahora es una figura muy importante a nivel mundial!

\- Si, así es, y eso es precisamente lo que lo que me ha traído a esta hermosa ciudad, como ya saben desde que era muy pequeño mi padre me ha instruido para que fuese su mano derecha en los negocios y pues ahora pienso que ya lo he logrado puesto que yo me encargo de administrar y realizar grandes negocios a nivel mundial en diversas sedes, tal y como es el caso ahora- dijo con autosuficiencia el rubio.

-Vaya eso es realmente impresionante Wallas!- aunque la mayor se encontraba muy impresionada sabía que la vida del chico no era tan glamorosa como aparentaba, ella lo había conocido desde su infancia y sabía muy bien las penurias que dicha formación habían ocasionado al menor, realmente no estaba de acuerdo con el accionar de su estricto padre pero le daba gusto ver que el joven lo había superado de la mejor manera y ahora era un hombre de bien.

-jeje, gracias...pero disculpen, podría saludar a Mi-chan?- preguntaba mientras que con la mirada intentaba buscar a su querida amiga.

-Mi-chan?, cierto!, así es como tú siempre te referías a Marinette en el pasado, "tu pequeña", por eso Mi-Chan, haa que recuerdos, nunca olvidare el día que declaraste firmemente, a tus ocho años que te casarías con ella- una cara de ensoñación apareció en Sabine mientras una de terror se implanto en el semblante de Tom.

-Pero que cosas dices mujer, mi pequeña es todavía un bebe, definitivamente tiene prohibido pensar en el matrimonio, ENTENDIDO?!- Esto último lo dijo directo al rubio con la cara más amenazante que se podría haber dado a una persona cosa que asusto al chico que en ese momento no sabía que decir.

-tranquilo cariño, y tu Wallas no le hagas caso, solo está jugando, verdad Tom?- ahora la de mirada amenazante era la mujer razón por la que gran hombre parecía ahora niño pequeño refunfuñando para sí mismo en su lugar pero sin atreverse a decir nada.

\- jeje...-una gota de sudor recorría su sien- y, entonces...Mi-chan?- no dejaría que nada lo intimidase ahora.

-oh, cierto, Marinette, lo siento pero ahora ella se encuentra en casa de una amiga, ellas decidieron hacer una pijama, de saber que venias de seguro que no iba, le hubiese encantado saludarte.

-Con que en casa de una amiga he?- no dudaba que se encontraba en otro lugar pero él conocía a la chica más que nadie y sabia las verdaderas razones para que no hubiese ido a casa ese día, no quería preocupar a sus padres, lo que significaba que sus sentimientos realmente la habían superado y que no podría fingir ni siquiera una pequeña sonrisa para aliviar a su progenitores y el saber el motivo realmente le hacía hervir la sangre, realmente se estaba arrepintiendo de no haberle dado la paliza del siglo al imbécil ese.

-oh, qué mala suerte, pero saben, aun no sé cuánto tiempo estaré en la ciudad, pero estoy convencido que mi estadía no será para nada corta, así que si no les molesta, Podría venir mañana por la noche a saludarla?.

-Claro, estoy segura que le alegrara mucho gusto verte, que tal si hoy nos acompañas a cenar?-pregunto sonriente Sabine.

-Le agradezco mucho, pero realmente por hoy me gustaría ir a descansar, espero no ofenderlos.

-para nada pequeño, entonces por hoy no queda más que despedirnos pero maña no tienes excusa, te quedaras con nosotros a cenar, de acuerdo?

-Muchas gracias, Sabine!, bien, siendo así por ahora me retiro- entre muchas palabras el chico termino yéndose de ahí.

En otro lugar de la ciudad con "el imbécil ese " =)...

-Plagg, realmente no logro entender nada de lo que paso hoy!- decía Adrien a su pequeño amigo mientras se rascaba su cabellera con frustración.

-No hay mucho que entender chico, simplemente le rompiste el corazón a buena chica por estar idiotamente enamorado de una máscara.- Plagg se encontraba realmente molesto y frustrado, el sabia la verdadera identidad de Marinette pero no podía decirle nada a su portador, esperaba que este se hubiese dado cuenta de las similitudes desde hace tiempo, siempre ocurría así, pero en este ocasión su portador era realmente un ciego tonto.

-Vamos Plagg, tú también?!, no es mi culpa que no pueda amarla!, tu sabes que mi corazón le pertenece a my lady y a nadie más, si le hubiese dicho cualquier otra respuesta, al final, solamente la terminaría lastimando aún más- esa última idea, por alguna razón, hizo que una punzada de dolor le atravesara el corazón.

-Exacto, tu amas a ladybug por completo cuando ella es solo la mitad de alguien al igual que Chat Noir!, es decir te has enamorado solo de una fachada, de alguien sin rostro, hay otra chica bajo esa mascara sabes?- realmente ese chico lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

\- Es que no importa quien este debajo de esa mascara, yo igual la amare!-trataba de defenderse el rubio.

-No te engañes!, más que a mar a ladybug tu corazón aprendido amar a esa chica tras la máscara, si tus palabras fueran ciertas no te hubieras resistido a la idea cuando pensaste que Chloe podría ser ladybug

-Eso no tenía ningún sentido!-grito exasperado

-Y porque no?, Chat Noir es diferente a ti de cuando eres Adrien, que tal si la chica bajo la máscara fuese mucho más diferente de lo que piensas de ladybug?

-Te equivocas! My lady es hermosa, valiente, bondadosa, agradable y muchas cosas más con o sin la máscara.

-Entonces por no dejas de verla solo con la máscara y buscas a esa chica tan maravillosa como realmente es he?!

-Eso le he pedido miles de veces pero ella no me deja conocerla civilmente!- es que acaso no lo sabía?

-Te equivocas, el "no" no es realmente de parte de ella, eres tú el que se ha negado a ver más allá de un antifaz, eres tú el único que solo la ve cuando viste de rojo, pero créeme hay más colores en ella y te estar perdiendo de cada uno de ellos...solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para que te des cuenta de ello- sin más se alejó del chico dejándolo con las palabras atascadas en su garganta.

-haaa, realmente no entiendo nada!, paren el mundo, me quiero bajar!-y así con miles de pensamientos atravesando por su cabeza comenzó una larga noche para el joven Agreste.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! y un capitulo mas, me pregunto si deberia parar? =(

Ladybug ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astru =)

En el capitulo anterior:

-Eso le he pedido miles de veces pero ella no me deja conocerla civilmente!- es que acaso no lo sabía?

-Te equivocas, el "no" no es realmente de parte de ella, eres tú el que se ha negado a ver más allá de un antifaz, eres tú el único que solo la ve cuando viste de rojo, pero créeme hay más colores en ella y te estar perdiendo de cada uno de ellos...solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para que te des cuenta de ello- sin más se alejó del chico dejándolo con las palabras atascadas en su garganta.

-haaa, realmente no entiendo nada!, paren el mundo, me quiero bajar!-y así con miles de pensamientos atravesando por su cabeza comenzó una larga noche para el joven Agreste.

Al otro día...

-Marinette!, es hora de irnos, casi termina el horario escolar y si el día de hoy no estas de regreso en casa, tus padres realmente se preocuparan y podrías cuásar un gran alboroto.

-Lo sé, lo sé, Tikki, aunque sinceramente aun no tengo muchos ánimos que digamos, crees que Alya podría inventar una excusa más?- dijo con algo de burla la azabache, la noche anterior había sido la más larga de su vida o al menos así la había sentido ella, no había podido pegar el ojo y las lágrimas se habían reusado a dejar su rostro en todo momento.

-Marinette, no puedes seguir así, no vale la pena, tu realmente eres una gran chica y estoy segura que algún día encontraras al hombre correcto, así que sonríe si?- dijo la kwami en un intento por animar a su amiga.

-Gracias Tikki, aunque no sea cierto, sabes? Cuando lo pienso realmente no puedo creer lo tonta que he sido, como pude pensar que un chico como Adrien se fijaría en mi he?, él es apuesto, amable, caballeroso y además pertenece a otra esfera social, simplemente jamás podría acceder a su mundo- nuevas lagrimas resbalan por su rostro sin que ella pudiese hacer algo para detenerlas.

-BASTA YA!, Marinette, lo que dices son puros disparates, ese chico no tiene nada de sorprendente y tiene mucha suerte al haberte tenido a su lado todo este tiempo, lamento sinceramente que no lo haya sabido apreciar pero no puedes estar lamentándote durante toda la vida, entendiste?

-Uff, lo siento Tikki, pero por ahora es lo único que puedo hacer...solo dame tiempo si?, te prometo que lo superare.- sinceramente no lo creía ya que su corazón se sentía estallar, era posible ser tan tonta para anhelar ver al chico que la había rechazado?, lo extraña y no dudaba que si tenía la más mínima oportunidad se iría directamente a sus brazos, si, una tonta sin remedio, eso era.

-Está bien Marinette- tal parece que no era la única que se había dado cuenta de la mentira en sus palabras.

-Bueno no puedo posponer más esto, Tikki debemos irnos, hora de la actuación, ¡Tikki Motas!

Y así sin más, la chica se dirigió a su hogar donde fue recibida como siempre con una cálida sonrisa por parte de sus padres, quienes no pudieron evitar el ver el estado de su hija pero que tampoco no dijeron nada para no incomodarla, la conocían y sabían que cuando ella quisiese hablar sobre ello se los diría, así que por el momento lo dejaron pasar, lo que estos no sabían es que esta última no había asistido ese día a clases lo que haba causado que cierta morena se molestara aún más con un chico rubio y que este último se sintiera extrañamente...olvidado?, poco observado? Cual sería el término correcto?

En casa de la familia Dupain...

-Marinette!, tu madre tiene rato llamándote para la cena, bueno o al menos eso creo, ya que hace rato alguien pareció llegar, lo siento solo pude escuchar voces a los lejos.

-Uh?, yo que sepa no esperamos a nadie, será mejor baje o mi madre se preocupara y terminara por hacerme un interrogatorio- sin más que decir se dirigió a la parte baja de su casa, solo para encontrarse a sus padres sonriendo amigablemente a cierto chico rubio de hermosos ojos azules.

-Mi-chan?, si eres tú!, que gusto me da verte de nuevo Mi-chan!- ciertamente Wallas se encontraba muy contento por poder hablar nuevamente con los padres de la chica pero al sentir una presencia más en la habitación se había girado para encontrarse con el cuadro más bello que pudiese haberse imaginado, ahí con cara de duda, se encontraba parada junto a él la persona que más había añorado, así que sin poder contenerse fue directo a ella y sin más la atrajo a sus brazos.

-H-HEY ESPERA! QUE HACES?! QUIEN ERES!?- Decía la azache mientras trataba de zafarse del "apretón" de aquel desconocido, fue tan repentino que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivarlo.

-Vamos, no me vas a decir que me has olvidado, verdad Mi-chan?- el chico aflojo un poco su agarre solo para Marinette fuese capaz de verlo directo al rostro.

-Te conozco?- sin nuevamente intentar zafarse de sus brazos la duda la invadió así que miro profundamente al joven, porque le parecía tan familiar?, Mi-chan?, así le había llamado el desconocido, donde había escuchado eso antes...?, de repente algo hizo click en su cabeza- Wallas?, Wallas eres tú?- pregunto incrédula.

-Vaya estuve a punto de ponerme melancólico Mi-chan- Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-WALLAS! DE VERDAD ERES TU!, no puedo creerlo!, pero cómo?, cuando?, yo...haaa, que gusto!-ahora era ella quien se abalanzaba sobre el chico, mismo que la recibió más que gustoso apretando más su abrazo.

-EJEM!- un aura negra se desprendía del cuerpo del padre de la azabache, que si bien sabia sobre el gran cariño que se tenían los menores no era fácil observar la escena donde su bebe se abraza así con alguien del sexo masculino, es decir, ya no eran unos chiquillos!

-Tranquilo cariño-Sabine le dirigió una mirada que calmo de inmediato a su marido- Marinette, es más que obvio que recuerdas a Wallas, el llego ayer a Paris y paso a saludar pero al no estar tu presente pregunto amablemente si podría venir otro día a verte por lo que decidí invitarlo a cenar.

-wow, lo siento Wallas, realmente no tenía idea, de haberlo sabido yo...-y es cuando nuevamente las imágenes de lo sucedido el día anterior se hicieron presentes en su cabeza, le hubiese gustado decirle al joven que de haberlo sabido hubiera ido directamente a casa, pero ella sabía que sería una mentira, aunque el fuese su amigo no superaba a su amor perdido, y el recordarlo hizo que involuntaria mente una mueca de tristeza apareciera en su rostro, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por él.

-No te preocupes Mi-chan, lo importante es que estés bien y que ahora he podido volver a verte como se debe después de tanto tiempo, vaya hay tanto que me gustaría contarte!- tenía una idea del porqué del cambio de humor en la chica, y no dejaría que ese imbécil arruinara su recuentro con ella.

-Y ya tendrán tiempo para hablar sobre todo ello, pero ahora vamos a cenar que la comida se enfría.

Los tres miembros de la familia Dupain y su invitado pasaron una velada de lo más agradable, hablaron sobre los viejos tiempos y también de todo lo que habían hecho en el tiempo que se habían separado, las carcajadas se hicieron presentes en todo momento al igual que los celos del hombre de la casa, mismos que en todo momento fueron ahogados por la madre de la azabache convirtiendo la escena en una cuestión muy cómica.

-Entonces también juegas videojuegos?, pregunto la franco-china en un momento de la noche.

-Claro, los de pelea son mis favoritos y no quiero presumir pero soy realmente bueno en ellos!- dijo con autosuficiencia.

-Oh vamos, apuesto a que podría ganarte con los ojos vendados, es más, te reto a un duelo, que dices?

-Usted lo pidió madame, pero descuida tratare de no ser tan duro contigo- con ese hilo de ideas la chica le pidió permiso a sus padres para llevar a Wallas a su habitación y jugar algunas partidas, cuestión que no tuvo objeción, ninguna, de verdad, ni siquiera por parte del gran hombre que ahora se sostenía su pie con ambas manos mientras daba pequeños saltitos por toda la habitación como si algo pesado le hubiese caído encima.

Dos horas más tarde la azabache se encontraba totalmente deprimida por no haberle podido ganar ninguna partida al rubio...

-Me doy, no puedo más!- y sin más dejo el control de lado sentando en el suelo junto a su cama.

-Mira que ya te lo había advertido-decía mientras se acomodaba junta a la chica.

-quien te manda a ser tan "perfecto" he?, no solo eres bueno en los juegos, si no también ayudas a tu padre a dirigir un gran imperio, como lo haces he?

-Bueno solo te diré que hay algunos días mejores que otros...-desvió su mirada con cierto semblante de tristeza lo que hizo que la chica se golpeara mentalmente, ella más que nadie sabía el largo camino que el chico había tenido que recorrer para ser como era ahora.

-Y...tu abuelo!?, si, tu abuelo, como esta?!, recuerdo que era una persona muy agradable, si mal no recuerdo era conocido por ser un gran mago, no es así?- trato de cambiar rápidamente de tema, viniéndosele a la mente aquel mayor que tan agradable había sido con ambos, era de los pocos miembros de la familia del chico que podía recordar con agrado.

\- Corrección, es un gran mago, sabes mi abuelo siempre me dijo que yo tenía una gran magia innata en mí, así que de vez en cuando me enseña varios de sus mejores trucos.

-De verdad?, podrías hacer alguno de ellos?- pregunto incrédula la chica, lo que no sabía es que la connotación de mago en la familia del chico iba más allá de lo que la gente se imaginada, no se trataba de simples ilusiones ópticas o cosas así, en la familia del rubio la magia era tan ancestral como real.

-De verdad estarías dispuestas a ver alguno?, recuerda tienes que tener mucho cuidado con lo que deseas- la palabras dicha por este eran mucho más profundas de lo que parecían.

-Oh vamos, que tan malo puede ser?, anda enséñame uno bueno, si?

-Era justo lo que estaba esperando Mi-chan- si bien era cierto que podía hacer magia, en algunos hechizos existían algunos requisitos que debían ser cumplidos, tal y como lo era la aceptación y petición por parte de la otra persona.

Sin decir nada más, saco de su bolsillo del pantalón una pequeña botella en forma de corazón, misma que se podía colgar al cuello si así se deseaba.

-No me digas que vas a hipnotizarme?, vamos realmente no crees que eso sea posible, no?- rio incrédula.

Sin que la chica pudiese decir más el rubio comenzó con una hipnotizante serie de palabras, mismas que en cierto momento hicieron que se quedara totalmente estática e ida, fue solo un rato después que de su pecho comenzó salir una especie de humo rojo.

-Pero que le estás haciendo a Marinette!- Tikki se había mantenido oculta desde que los chicos habían ingresado a la habitación de su amiga pero al observar esto último se decidió a intervenir, lo que estaba ocurriendo no era para nada normal y ella no iba a permitir que nadie dañara a su portadora, no importaba si se tenía que revelar para ayudarla.

-Wow, he visto ciento de criaturas mágicas pero nada como tú, dime que eres he?, el chico había parado con su tarea para poder hablar con la pequeña criatura, sin embargo esto no le devolvió su conciencia a la chica que ahora parecía ser solo una especie de muñeca ya que sus ojos no reflejaban sentimiento alguno.

-eso no te importa, lo que importa es que no dejare que lastimes a Marinette, así que más te vale decirme que le hiciste o te la veras conmigo- al decir eso se colocó protectoramente frente a la aludida.

-...Solo trato de darle un descanso a su corazón- el semblante del chico se volvió triste por segunda vez en la noche cosa que hizo bajar un poco la guardia a la kwami.

-Darle un descanso a su corazón?- pregunto sin entender nada.

-sí, así es, si eres de alguna manera su amiga, y por la forma en la que la proteges sé que lo eres, sabrás mas que yo del sufrimiento que ha tenido en las últimas horas.

-Tu...

-Si yo estuve ahí, te juro que no la espiaba o algo parecido, fue cosa del destino que quiso que yo me enterase, créeme que si no hubiese estado ahí para presenciar lo sucedido jamás hubiese tomado la decisión de hacer algo como esto.

-Q-que es lo que le haces?

-voy a tomar todo el amor que siente Marinette por ese imbécil!- el semblante de Wallas cambio de en ese momento a uno totalmente frio.

-T-tomar su amor?!, eso no es posible!

-Me lo dice la criatura mágica que ahora flota frente de mí?- dijo con suma ironía- tu más que nadie debes saber por lo que está pasando, la conozco muy bien y sé que su sonrisa toda esta noche fue más que fingida, no quiera verla así, no se lo merece, y mucho menos él se merece ser amado por alguien como ella- el desprecio apareció al referirse a Adrien- perdóname, pero tomare de ella cualquier sentimiento hacia a él y lo mantendré sellado, estoy consciente de que no podré hacerlo para siempre como deseo pero estoy seguro que será lo suficiente para que logre sanar su corazón.

-P-pero eso no es correcto! Marinette no lo querría así!- se negaba a creer en las palabras del joven pero una parte de ella estaba comenzando a dudar.

-y entonces que esperas que haga?, que la vea día a día desmoronarse por alguien que no la supo apreciar?!,- ahora se le notaba su frustración.

-Eso no es cier...-de repente los recuerdos se hicieron presente en la pequeña- (Tikki...crees que sea posible que Marinette desaparezca?) (¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR!, es lo único que te volveré a pedir Tikki, solo...desaparéceme...)- esas palabras le atravesaban el corazón una y otra vez.

-Lo ves, tú lo sabes también como yo, sabes lo que ella está pensando ahora y es algo que simplemente no puedo permitir, jamás lo permitiría, así que por favor, solo déjame...darle un respiro.- después de estas palabras la habitación quedo en silencio por un buen rato, dejando a los dos con sus respectivos pensamientos.

-Y le va doler?, Podrá seguir siendo ella misma?- preguntaba Tikki mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro por lo que estaba a punto de dejar que pasara.

-No, ella no sentirá absolutamente nada, y volverá a ser tal y como era antes, con una pequeña diferencia...no sentirá nada por ese tonto que alguna vez amo.

-...Esta bien...-dijo finalmente la Kwami con un semblante lleno de convicción

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Solo un pequeñísimo capitulo mas, saludos! =)

Ladybug ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astru =)

En el capitulo anterior:

-Lo ves, tú lo sabes también como yo, sabes lo que ella está pensando ahora y es algo que simplemente no puedo permitir, jamás lo permitiría, así que por favor, solo déjame...darle un respiro.- después de estas palabras la habitación quedo en silencio por un buen rato, dejando a los dos con sus respectivos pensamientos.

-Y le va doler?, Podrá seguir siendo ella misma?- preguntaba Tikki mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro por lo que estaba a punto de dejar que pasara.

-No, ella no sentirá absolutamente nada, y volverá a ser tal y como era antes, con una pequeña diferencia...no sentirá nada por ese tonto que alguna vez amo.

-...Esta bien...-dijo finalmente la Kwami con un semblante lleno de convicción.

Continuara...

-Wallas, vamos, sujeta mi mano!- decía una linda niña de grandes ojos azules y con el cabello amarrado en dos pequeñas coletas.

\- Dejalo ya Mi-chan, no importa, realmente me siento muy cómodo estando aquí abajo- un pequeño y frágil rubio de ojos azules decía cabizbajo y sin mucho animo a la pequeña; ese día había sido uno de los peores de su vida, ya estaba acostumbrado a las fuertes exigencias de su padre pero siempre había contado con la tierna y reconfortante mirada de su madre al final del día, no importaba si ella se encontraba postrada en una cama, siempre tenía una sonrisa para él.

-Me estás diciendo que piensas quedarte solo allá abajo para siempre?- la pequeña había buscado a su amigo durante todo el día, no lo había visto desde el día anterior que se había realizado el funeral de su madre pero tal parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de su ausencia, por lo que se decidió a buscarlo por su cuenta y ahora con el sol ocultándose y con negras nubes que amenazaban en el horizonte por fin lo había encontrado, solo y atrapado en gran agujero algo retirado de su gran casa.

\- No lo sé y no me importa, solo...déjame en paz- sin más que decir se hizo un ovillo y se sumió en su propia tristeza, no dándose cuenta que grandes gotas de lluvia comenzaban a inundar el lugar.

-Wallas, tienes que salir de ahí!, Wallas escúchame!- era inútil, el niño ni siquiera parecía notar la situación en la que se encontraba, así que Marinette decidió que tendría que sacarlo de ahí lo quisiese él o no, rápidamente corrió por la zona en busca de algo que la pudiera ayudar a sacarlo, corrió como nunca la había hecho solo para topar con una de las paredes de esa gran mansión que algunos llamaban hogar.

-Eso puede servir- en una de las imponentes paredes de la parte trasera de la casa, visualizo una especie de soga que se había formado con la naturaleza del lugar, así que comenzó a alar de ellas, pero estas eran demasiado duras así que con cada intento sus pequeñas manos sufrían las consecuencias.

-Las tengo!- sin perder nada de tiempo corrió hasta donde el chico se encontraba atrapado, amarro la "liana" en un árbol cercano y comenzó a descender lentamente por estrecho y oscuro lugar.

-Wallas!, te encuentras bien?- pregunto con gran preocupación mientras abrazaba con miedo a su amigo.

-Mi-chan?, como llegaste hasta aquí?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que hay que salir de aquí, si?- pronuncio con apremio la chiquilla, a pesar de ser muy joven siempre había sido inteligente y sabía que no podrían estar ahí por mucho tiempo.

-No quiero, vete tú, para que regresar si allá estaré solo, he?, al menos aquí será mi decisión- segundos después de lo dicho sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla, mismo que había sido propinado por una de las pequeñas manos de Marinette.

\- Escúchame bien tonto, vamos a irnos de aquí y vamos a hacerlos ahora!, quizás a ti no te importe tu seguridad por suerte yo nos quiero lo suficiente a ambos como para sacarte de aquí incluso si es a rastras, así que muévete!- por un momento el semblante de la pequeña fue totalmente duro pero cambio al proseguir con su palabras.

-Wallas, quizás ya no puedas ver a tu madre, pero ella jamás te dejara solo, solo tienes que dejar de buscarla con estos- tapo los ojos del niño- y debes sentirla con esto- coloco su otra pequeña mano sobre el pecho de este, así que deja de preocuparla y vamos a casa, si?- esta última pregunta la realizo mientras se alejaba un poco del chico para posterior con una radiante sonrisa ofrecerle su mano y salir ahí.

-...Mi-chan...-Quedo estupefacto y sin saber realmente como ocurrió lo demás ya se encontraba afuera de agujero parado junto a la niña, justo en ese momento grandes trozos de tierra comenzaron a desprenderse sepultando totalmente aquel lugar.

-Vaya estuvo cercas he?- nuevamente una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Wallas solo atino a ver su manos, realmente no sabía mucho de lo que había ocurrido por estar en su mundo de ensoñación pero al verlas se percató de que estas se encontraban totalmente manchadas de sangre, por un momento se preguntó cómo había pasado aquello si no parecía tener ninguna herida aparente, fue cuando sus manos se fijaron en las de la menor.

-M-mi-chan, estas sangrando de las mano!- se acercó a la chica alarmado.

-De verdad? Cielos no me había dado cuenta, quizás fue cuando corte esas lianas, realmente no importa, ya sabes lo torpe que siempre soy, nunca salgo ilesa de alguna situación- dijo cómicamente, pero su sonrisa fue cambiada con una de sorpresa cuando el rubio sin previo aviso la sostuvo entre sus brazos fuertemente.

-Gracias, Mi-chan, estoy en deuda, te debo la vida en más de un sentido, te juro que viviré por ti y por mi madre y algún día te pagare por esto, solo espérame, si?- de repente la visión de Marinette comenzó a hacerse borrosa, el lugar donde se encontraba comenzó a alejarse, era como si una gran luz la estuviese succionando.

...

-Marinette, Marinette!- gritaba fuertemente la pequeña Kwami mientras trataba de despertar a su hoy portadora y amiga.

-Uh?, Tikki que ha pasado?, he donde esta Wallas?- rápidamente busco con la mirada al chico que según recordaba se encontraba con ella en su habitación.

-No lo recuerdas Marinette?, Bueno no me extraña ayer el sueño te venció y te quedaste profundamente dormida a media charla por lo que tu amigo solo te acomodo en tu cama y se retiró.-conto a la azabache sin poder mirarla a los ojos

-QUE?, de verdad hice eso Tikki, pero qué pena!- su cara se puso totalmente roja- espera, que día es hoy?.

-Es día de escuela Marinette y por cierto tienes veinte minutos para llegar a clases- dijo mientras recuperaba su semblante de siempre.

_QUE!?- un sonoro grito se escuchó por toda la cuadra seguido de diversos estruendos que eran ocasionados por la chica mientras se alistaba a toda velocidad para salir.

Treinta minutos después...

-Tikki, debiste haberme despertado antes!- sollozaba la azabache a su amiga que ahora se encontraba escondida en su bolsa mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia el colegio.

-Lo intente Marinette pero tal parece que estabas perdida entre sueño.

-Ahora que lo mencionas- bajo un poco su ritmo recordando la noche anterior- tal parece que la llegada de Wallas me hizo recordar viejos tiempos, realmente me da mucho gusto saber de nuevo de él y verlo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mmm...- fue todo lo que salió de la boca de la pequeña al hacer referencia a este último.

-Llegamos!- sin más se dirigió a su aula, la que por cierto ya se encontraba con todos sus compañeros en sus respectivos asientos, cada uno platicando o discutiendo según fuera el caso con sus respectivos amigos.

-Qué suerte, tal parece que la profesora no ha llegado! – su presencia de inmediato llamo la atención de todos en lugar, logrando que un incómodo silencio se hiciera presente.

-Jeje...hola?- logro decir después de unos minutos mientras empezaba sentir cada vez más la pesada mirada de sus compañeros sobre ella.

-Marinette!- saliendo del trance su morena amiga se abalanzo sobre la azabache.

-Alya, tranquila, tal parece que no me hubieses visto en años- le dedico una radiante sonrisa a la chica que todos los demás también pudieron observar asombrados, es decir nadie está así a solo dos días de ser cruelmente rechazada por el chico que te gusta.

-Tienes fiebre?, te duela la cabeza?, te sientes mal?- preguntaba preocupada la morena mientras que con su mano tocaba la frente de la azabache.

-Hey estoy estupendamente, pero que le pasa a todo el mundo he?- y con su misma sonrisa se dirigió a su lugar pasando junto a un joven rubio de ojos esmeralda, mismo que por pena se negaba a mirarla, al menos no directamente ya que si lo hizo de reojo.

-Esa es la actitud amiga!, abajo lo viejo bienvenido lo nuevo- dijo con alegría a su amiga mientras tomaba su respectivo asiento junto a ella, Alya pensaba que se trataba de un plan de su amiga para sacar por completo al tonto del chico de su corazón.

No tardo mucho tiempo para que la profesora llegara al salón y el transcurriera con normalidad, con la única diferencia de que ahora Adrien no era cuidadosamente observado.

-Esa es mi chica, Marinette estoy orgullosa de ti!, realmente creí que te vería con los ojos hinchados y la nariz irritada de tanto sonarte, me da mucho gusto que hayas tomado esta postura frente al rechazo de Adrien, ya lo sabes es un idiota que no lo vale- ambas chicas ahora caminaban hacia la salida del colegio para regresar a sus respectivas casas.

-Alya!, no digas eso, él no tiene la culpa de no corresponderme, en el corazón no se manda, tú lo sabes y ahora que lo pienso tranquilamente creo que fue lo mejor, es decir, creo que después de haberlo reflexionado profundamente mi corazón pareció por fin entender que realmente no lo amaba, tal parece que solo me encapriche con él, de haberlo querido estoy segura de que no estaría tan tranquila ahora, siento que si un gran peso en mi pecho hubiese desaparecido.

-Un capricho?..mmm...bueno si tú lo dices, yo realmente no lo creo pero si eso te hace tener una sonrisa en tu rostro y seguir adelante entonces no diré nada más al respecto, al diablo los chicos!.

-Alya!- con esto último ambas chicas soltaron enormes carcajadas ignorando de que eran observadas por un chico mientras esperaba su limosina.

-Vaya, realmente parece encontrarse bien ahora, me da gusto, realmente odiaría verla triste y más si fuese por mi culpa, tal parece que todo termino bien o no Plagg?...Plagg?- a pesar de que su amigo no se encontraba a la vista sabía que desde su escondite podía ver y escuchar lo mismo que él así que se intrigo cuando no escucho ningún comentario de este último.

-Chico, tenemos que seguirla- dijo extraña y tenebrosamente el pequeño gatito.

-Qué?!, como que tenemos que seguirla?, porque?, es decir, te has vuelto loco?, que acaso no recuerdas todo lo que ha ocurrido, si me descubre seré hombre muerto, además de que no quiero presionar, no quiero verla triste.

-Esto no se trata de ti niño, siento una energía extraña provenir de esa chica, he estado tratando todo el día de adivinar de que se trata pero por más que pienso no logro darle una explicación a como me siento, es...perturbante.- esas palabras y la seriedad de su amigo hicieron preocupar al chico.

-Podría tratarse de un akuma?, pero porque Marinette luce igual?, además no parece querer dañar a nadie- veía dudosamente a la chica.

-No lo sé!, no sé lo que está pasando y eso es lo que molesta, así que deja de hablar y síguela!- en eso escucharon como ambas amigas se despedían mientras que cada una tomaba un rumbo diferente.

-Oh rayos, Natalie va a matarme!- y sin pensar en nada mas comenzó a caminar sigilosamente tras una despreocupada azabache.

La primera parada de la chica fue una enorme tienda de telas, ahí duro un buen rato recorriendo el lugar, Adrien observaba cuidadosamente a la chica, esta hacia diversas muecas al ver cada diferente textura y color, pasaba de una dulce sonrisa a una cara llena de emoción, era todo un espectáculo verla y le parecía increíble que fuera por algo tan sencillo como eso.

-Vaya parece que al fin se ha cansado, ya era hora.

-Calla Plagg si no quieres que nos descubra- sin perderle el rastro a la chica siguieron su caminata por la ciudad, para ese entonces su teléfono ya tenía cientos de llamas pérdidas pero era algo que ya estaba un segundo plano, igual ya sabía que estaba muerto.

Marinette camino por un rato más hasta llegar a un hermoso parque que se encontraba a los pies de la hermosa Torre Eiffel, decidió descansar un poco ahí ya que no era tarde, lo sabía sin siquiera mirar el reloj ya que el lugar se encontraba repleto de gente y niños jugando, tomo lugar en una banca que se encontraba a la sombra de un gran árbol y sintiendo la fresca brisa del lugar cerro sus ojos disfrutando del pacifico momento.

-Plagg estás seguro que algo pasa con Marinette?, yo no le veo nada malo- esto último lo dijo algo sonrojado ya que en ese momento fijo su vista sobre la chica, misma que le ofrecía un hermoso paisaje, se veía totalmente serena y también...linda?- sacudió su cabeza como si quisiera espantar esas ideas, fue justo en ese momento que escucho un enorme "auch" proveniente de la chica.

Marinette se encontraba totalmente sumida en su propio mundo, mismo del que fue sacada bruscamente al sentir como algo realmente duro se estrellaba sobre su cabeza.

-Realmente lo siento señorita, no fue mi intención, solo intento aprender a usar mi yo-yo tal y como lo hace la increíble ladybug- decía una adorable niña a la chica.

-Ves te dije que por eso era mejor que intentaras como yo ser Chat Noir, él no tiene que lidiar con un yo-yo mágico, su báculo le es más que suficiente para vencer a los villanos!- dijo con autosuficiencia un pequeño más.

Marinette hasta el momento se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y su manos sobre la cabeza, por alguna razón Adrien tenía ganas de acercarse a ella y cerciorarse de que no se tratara de nada grave pero de un momento a otro todos los que presenciaron la escena vieron sorprendidos a la chica que ahora reía a carcajadas.

-Le has dado tan duro Kira que ahora se ha vuelta loca!- decía asustado el pequeño a su amiguita.

Al momento de escuchar a los pequeños Marinette había recordado como la primera vez que uso su yo-yo mágico había golpeado con el mismo a su compañero de batalla.

-Así que Ladybug y Chat Noir he?-dijo la azabache imitando una voz malévola –pues que suerte encontrarme con los grandes héroes de Paris, porque soy un monstruoso akuma y me los voy a comer!- sin decir más comenzó a perseguir a los pequeños por todo el lugar mismo que no tardaron en seguirle el juego a la mayor.

Adrien no podida dejar de ver a la chica, esta reía y corría felizmente mientras miles de expresiones pasaban por su rostro, era increíble como ese cuadro se le hacía tan perfecto, realmente nunca se había detenido a ver a su compañera de clases detenidamente, era una chica bonita, no podía negarlo, pero no era bonita como Chloé o ninguna de las modelos con quien estaba acostumbrado a trabajar, ella era simplemente...brillante, literalmente, era como si una luz emanara de ella, como es que nunca se había fijado en eso?.

Al darse cuenta de sí mismo, Adrien había caminado unos pasos más hacia donde se encontraba la azabache, ni siquiera se había percatado de que había dejado su escondite, es como si la chica tuviera por sí misma, su propia gravedad y el irremediablemente estuviese cayendo por esto.

-No, esto no es correcto, no tiene sentido, Plagg, Marinette está bien, lo siento pero debemos irnos a casa ahora!- esto realmente lo dijo más para él que para su pequeño amigo, mismo que por el momento decidió no refutar nada más.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

No se que tan aburrido sea este capitulo pero considero que era necesario para sembrar algunas bases, igual me gustaría que alguien me dijese si esto esta yendo por buen camino, gracias =)

Ladybug ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astru =)

En el capitulo anterior:

Al darse cuenta de sí mismo, Adrien había caminado unos pasos más hacia donde se encontraba la azabache, ni siquiera se había percatado de que había dejado su escondite, es como si la chica tuviera por sí misma, su propia gravedad y el irremediablemente estuviese cayendo por esto.

-No, esto no es correcto, no tiene sentido, Plagg, Marinette está bien, lo siento pero debemos irnos a casa ahora!- esto realmente lo dijo más para él que para su pequeño amigo, mismo que por el momento decidió no refutar nada más.

\- My lady, espera!- la chica del traje moteado estaba parada justo en la punta de la Torre Eiffel, no era raro verla ahí, ese era el lugar donde ellos acostumbraban a hablar de vez de en cuando.

\- Que sucede Chat, es hora de irse.

\- Es que yo, bueno quería decirle, que usted, bueno, yo, usted, ME GUSTAS MY LADY!- esto último lo dijo prácticamente gritando

\- Mmmm... eso podría no ser del todo cierto, o acaso me equivoco gatito?- dijo en tono neutral mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- P-pero que dices?!- él ahí estaba con el corazón en la mano y ella le cuestionaba sobre su sentir?

\- Entonces soy la única que te gusta?- el chico la miraba totalmente sorprendido hasta que fue sacado de su estupor por unos pequeños sollozos que escucho a su espalda.

\- Marinette?, pero...que estás haciendo aquí?, como llegaste hasta acá arriba?- callo de golpe a darse cuentas que grandes lagrimas salían de su ojos.

\- Yo...lo siento, creo que aquí no hay lugar para mí- sin más se echó a correr, Chat quiso detenerla, ir tras ella pero era como si sus pies estuviesen pegados al suelo, no lograba moverse.

\- Marinette, espera!- comenzó a sonar desesperado, no estaba seguro del porque pero tampoco le importaba, un gran dolor atravesaba en ese momento su pecho, solo quería salir tras la chica, atraparla entre sus brazos y tratar de tranquilizar para que dejara de llorar, saber que se encontraba bien.

\- Sabes gatito?, no creo que esa sea la forma adecuada de actuar frente a la chica a la cual acabas de proclamar amor, pero está bien, te ayudare, después de todo soy la heroína de Paris...escucha, solo podrás moverte hacia la dirección a la cual des tu primer paso, es decir, si das un paso hacia mi podrás encaminarte a mi lado si por el contrario decides caminar en dirección a ella... bueno ya no hay vuelta atrás, tendrás que seguir ese camino.

\- Q-q-que?- No era justo, porque le pasaba algo así?, pero porque dudaba?, no se suponía que debía ser una decisión complicada, no tenía porque ni siquiera dudarlo y entonces porque sentía su corazón de ese modo?

\- Adrien, Adrien, Adrien...-comenzó a escuchar una voz que lo llamaba a lo lejos, de pronto todo se hacía borroso y el paisaje fue inundado por una fuerte luz. Sin siquiera pensar en nada mas, logro dar un último paso en el lugar...-Marinette- dijo en apenas un suspiro, mientras elegía por donde había estado parada la chica antes.

\- -Adrien!, despierta de una buena vez chico!- decía un cansado Plagg mientras brincaba sobre la cabeza de su portador por enésima vez.

\- Plagg?... Plagg!, que paso? Donde esta My Lady y Marinette?, Plagg, donde esta Marinette?!, se levantó de improvisto haciendo que el Kwami cayese sobre su almohada.

\- Calma chico, no sé de qué hablas, te encuentras en tu habitación, todo está bien, mira- decía mientras que con sus pequeñas manos hacia además para que visualizara el lugar donde se encontraba.

\- Entonces...fue solo un sueño?- se dijo más para sí mientras liberaba un gran suspiro de alivio.

\- Así que...ahora soñamos con esa chica he picaron?- decía con voz perversa su kwami mientras lo veía con una mirada aun peor.

\- Cállate, es todo tu culpa!, llevamos poco más de una semana siguiéndola porque según tu algo no está bien con ella, es normal que mi cabeza inconscientemente la piense, es decir con la escuela y ahora con esto, paso prácticamente todo el día a su lado- decía totalmente sonrojado por lo que el pequeño minino insinuaba.

Y eso era totalmente cierto, Plagg desde aquella tarde había insistido para que ambos siguieran a Marinette después de cada día de clases, la habían visto hacer tantas cosas, desde ayudar a sus padres a atender su pequeña panadería hasta colocarse en el terrible dilema de que sabor elegiría su helado del día, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el chico que cada vez la comenzaba a seguir más por convicción que por órdenes de su amiguito.

\- Si, si, claro lo que tú digas, por cierto hablando de día de clases, esa señorita que te da órdenes siempre, ha estado llamándote desde hace un buen rato.- decía despreocupado mientras se metía un gran pedazo de queso a su pequeña boca.

\- Natalie?, Rayos Plagg, mira la hora, llegare tarde!- quince minutos después se encontraba ya en su limosina camino al colegio.

Al llegar el joven solo salió rápidamente del automóvil y se dirigió a la entrada del lugar pero al ir con tanta prisa no se dio cuenta de que en su camino se cruzó una persona, cayendo inevitablemente sobre esta.

\- Auch- Escucho el joven una delicada voz.

\- Perdona, realmente lo sien...- decía mientras se trataba de incorporar pero al levantar su cabeza se quedó nariz con nariz con aquella chica que últimamente aparecía en sus sueño.

\- No te preocupes, también es mi culpa por ir corriendo- la chica no parecía darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba ya que parecía estar de lo más tranquila o al menos eso es lo que supuso el joven Agreste.

\- Yo...bueno...- Porque ninguna palabra coherente pasaba por su mente?, en lo único que podía pensar era en que eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto jamás en su vida.

\- Esto...Adrien, podrías dejarme parar por favor, creo que si seguimos así no llegaremos a clases nunca- una linda sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica haciendo que el rostro del joven se volviese totalmente escarlata.

\- AH, CLARO, LO SIENTO!- rápidamente se levantó de sobre la chica y le dio la espalda tratando de ocultar su sonrojo pero como todo caballero recordó que debía ayudarla a ponerse de pie por lo que se giró rápidamente para ofrecerle su mano.

\- Gracias- fue lo que dijo Marinette mientras tomaba la mano del chico.

En el momento que la chica tomo su mano, Adrien sintió como si una enorme descarga eléctrica le recorriese el cuerpo entero, era un sentir que lo asusto en demasía pero que no quería dejar de percibí, era como si ese simple toque fuera capaz de transportarlo a su propio mundo, se sentía contento y en paz consigo mismo...completo.

-Adrien, Adrien...Adrien!- finalmente grito la chica para poder llamar la atención del muchacho.

-He?, que?- dijo desorientado el aludido.

\- Te decía que si puedes devolverme mi mano?- señalo cómicamente la chica.

\- Perdón!- soltó rápidamente pero delicadamente su mano sonrojándose aún más si eso era posible.

-Vamos debemos ir a clases- prefirió no prestarle mayor atención al chico.

-Mmmm...adelántate, tengo que ir a un lugar antes- y sin dejar decir nada más a la chica salió corriendo del lugar hasta parar en el patio de la escuela que ahora se encontraba totalmente desierto.

\- Y ahora que pasa chico?- pregunto sin realmente ningún interés el pequeño minino mientras salía de su escondite.

-No, no, no, no!, esto no está bien!, esto no puede seguir así- se decía a si mismo mientras con ambas manos se tapaba el rostro.

\- Es solo una confusión!, eso es Plagg, estoy confundido!, tengo que hablar con My Lady y decirle todo lo que siento, así podre poner de nuevo en orden todo esto, si eso hare!- una enorme sonrisa llena de convicción se instauro en rostro.

\- Sera posible que la mente de este niño sea más lenta que su propio cuerpo?- se preguntó así mismo totalmente estupefacto el kwami mientras una enorme gota de sudor caía por su sien.

Tres días después...

\- Haaa, tres días ya y ni una sombra de un akuma, esto no es justo!- decía enojado el chico que ahora se encontraba escondido de tras de un poste de luz.

\- Eso lo dices porque esa niña te pone cada vez más nervioso, controla esa hormonas chico, no es posible que ahora no puedas si quiera mirarla sin que te sonrojes.

\- Eso no es verdad!- se sonrojo por esas palabras pero al voltear dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que ahora estaban siguiendo y no pudo evitar ponerse aún más rojo dándole la razón en el acto a su pequeño amigo, mismo que no perdió oportunidad de morirse de risa.

\- Cállate Plagg!

Nuevamente se encontraban recorriendo las calles de Paris tras esa franco- china, a Adrien eso cada vez se le hacía más agradable, aunque representara que por cada día le sumaran uno de castigo en casa, era como si por primera vez estuviese conociendo la hermosa ciudad, la azabache parecía disfrutar de dar largas caminatas sin ningún motivo en especial y esto se estaba convirtiendo en un habito para el chico, mismo que cada día se acerca mas a ella teniendo pequeños momentos en que se imaginaba caminando, comiendo y riendo junto a la misma, pensamientos que de inmediato desechaba de su mente con gran temor sin tratar de pensar en por que si quiera aparecían ahí.

\- Señora se encuentra usted bien?- la voz de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos haciéndolo poner atención a la escena en la que ahora se encontraba la azabache, al parecer una señora ya de edad muy adulta trataba de cargar algunas bolsas que se veían de gran peso, haciendo que esta se cayese justo en medio de la acera.

\- Estoy bien, muchas gracias jovencita- la señora se logró levantar con ayuda de la muchacha, era la única que había detenido su marcha al ver lo sucedido.

\- Permítame ayudarla, a donde se dirige usted?- pregunto mientras cargaba las pesadas bolsas por la ancianita.

\- Oh, que agradable, ya no hay jovencitas tan agradables como tu linda, voy hacia mi casa, ahí tengo una pequeña tienda de abarrotes, si no te es mucha molestia, podrías acompañarme?

\- No se preocupe señora para mi será todo un placer- y entre una agradable charla que se trabo entre ambas comenzaron a caminar seguidas por ese rubio que ahora realmente se moría de ganas de salir de su escondite y cargar esas pesadas bolsas que incordiaban a la chica.

Caminaron por un buen rato para finalmente llegar a una pequeña pero acogedora tiendecita de donde la anciana era dueña, Marinette trato de retirarse una vez que hubo dejado las bolsas donde la señora le indico pero esta ultima la retuvo diciéndole que lo menos que podría hacer era ofrecerle algo de tomar por lo que así terminaron ambas sentadas afuera del local en una pequeña banca mientras tomaban una soda.

\- Plagg tu logras escuchar algo de lo que dicen?- preguntaba con curiosidad el rubio que ahora se encontraba oculto tras un letrero que se encontraba a un costado de la tienda pero no lo suficientemente cercas para poder escuchar lo que las féminas comentaban entre sí.

\- Importa acaso lo que dicen?- pregunto desinteresado el pequeño.

\- Bueno es que Marinette está sonriendo mucho, me gustaría saber que la ha puesto tan feliz- y es que para el joven era increíble como cada gesto de ella era tan iguales pero a la vez tan diversos, es decir, generalmente una persona se ve igual cuando sonríe pero para él cada gesto que ella hacia transmitía diferentes cosas, justo cuando pensaba que ya no podría sorprenderlo ella hacia una simple mueca y todo volvía a ser una incógnita para él

\- Bueno y porque no vas y le preguntas?- propuso simplemente Plagg.

\- Estás loco?!, si ella descubre que la hemos estado siguiendo estoy muer...- de un momento a otro el letrero del que ahora se encontraba sujeto cayo de improviso al piso dejándolo tirado de cara justo a los pies de las dos mujeres.

\- Hey jovencito, te encuentras bien?.

Cuando Adrien levanto la mirada se encontró con que ahora era observado con preocupación y mucha curiosidad por parte de Marinette y la anciana, mismas que al momento que visualizaron al joven se levantaron de su lugar para ver cómo se encontraba.

\- Adrien? Pero que estás haciendo tu por aquí? – pregunto al momento de reconocerlo la más joven.

\- Esto, yo...Solo escapaba de mi guardaespaldas, si eso es!, tu sabes algunas veces puede ser muy sofocante jejejeje- esperaba que su mentira diera resultado.

\- Lo conoces pequeña?, es tu novio?- pregunto la anciana con una sonrisa pícara dedicada a los jóvenes.

\- N-N-NOVIO?!- el sonrojo de Adrien ahora era más que notable, pero por alguna razón no estaba dispuesto a decir nada para sacar de su error a esa curiosa señora, es más le gustaba demasiado como sonaba esa simple palabra si tenía algo que ver con la chica de coletas.

\- Para nada señora, Adrien es mi compañero de clase- a pesar de ser Chat Noir y estar acostumbrado a recibir golpes nada se comparaba a esto, sentía como si le hubieran dado un golpe justo en el estómago que lo dejase sin aire, pero porque lo sentía tan doloroso?

\- Sí, eso, solo un compañero más- pronuncio cabizbajo mientras se ponía de pie; porque le dolían tanto esas aseveraciones?, es justo lo que eran, es justo lo que ella siempre había sido para él o no?, es decir, sabía que últimamente tenía más presente a la chica pero no era como para que sus palabras lo afectaran así, no?

De repente miles de imágenes en donde la chica había sido protagonista atravesaron su mente, la veía a ella mientras conversaba con Alya y hacia miles de movimientos raros, la veía sonriendo con sus demás compañeros también aparecieron imágenes de ella estando triste, angustiada y hasta molesta y fue justo ahí cuando se dio cuenta que no eran solo estas últimas ocasiones cuando la había estado observando, cosa que lo sorprendió muchísimo.

\- Adrien estas bien?, creo que deberías sentarte un momento- el chico se encontraba tan sorprendido con su autodescubrimiento que simplemente se dejó guiar por la chica hasta la pequeña banca donde momentos antes se encontraban ellas sentadas.

\- Iré a traer algo de tomar para este jovencito- y sin más se retiró para dejarles un momento de intimidad a los chicos.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, Adrien aún no era capaz de articular palabra y la chica no parecía estar interesada en romper con esa atmosfera, fue cuando un nuevo recuerdo vino a su mente, ese donde justamente él le decía que no podía corresponder a su sentimientos, pero porque se odiaba tanto al recordarlo ahora?, como le gustaría poder regresar el tiempo, pero exactamente para qué?, le diría algo diferente?, la historia seria otra?, realmente no lo sabía pero sentía que debía decir algo ya.

\- Marinette...- la chica volteo a verlo al escuchar su nombre- Yo, lo siento...realmente no sabes cómo lo siento.- dijo quedadamente

\- Exactamente a que te refieres Adrien?- Marinette no lograba seguirle el hilo de ideas a su compañero.

\- Yo, ese día en que tu dijiste lo que sentías...bueno, yo, solo...lo siento- y realmente lo sentía pero ni el mismo sabía si esa última palabra era para la chica o para él.

\- Oh eso, no te preocupes, ahora ya estoy bien, es más, te agradezco que hayas sido sincero conmigo- una sincera sonrisa apareció en sus labios cosa que sin querer molesto al joven.

\- A que te refieres con que estas bien?, nadie es capaz de olvidar a la persona que dice amar de un momento para otro y estar como si nada!- no pensaba en nada de lo que decía, lo único que sabía es que las palabras de la chica comenzaban a irritarlo.

\- Vaya esa es demasiada confianza en uno mismo no te parece?- mientras decía esto la chica reía, cosa que logro molestar más al rubio el cual solo desvió su mirada para ocultar su desagrado.

\- Sabes algo Adrien?, yo realmente admiro a mis padres- el chico la miro nuevamente para darle a atender que no entendía a que se refería, por lo que ella de inmediato continuo- ellos realmente se aman, no necesitan nada más que estar uno junto al otro, son felices viendo contento al otro, hacen importantes pequeños e insignificantes gestos, saben que estarán ahí para compartir y apoyarse en los buenos y malos momentos, no importa el reto que la vida les plantee porque están conscientes que sin lugar a dudas podrán superar cualquier cosa ya que sin importa que pase siempre se tendrán, su mayor riqueza es el otro y no necesitan nada más...en fin, yo quiero lo mismo para mí, realmente por un momento pude ser capaz de vernos a ambos por ese camino pero supongo que solo quise ver lo que quería, lo siento Adrien por haberte puesto en ese predicamento.

Si ya la chica había sido capaz de dejarlo antes sorprendido ahora había logrado volverlo mudo, ella era realmente increíble y su visión de la vida lo era aún más, lo que ella deseaba para sí misma era algo que a él realmente le gustaría vivir, una vida en donde el dinero no tuviese nada que ver con su felicidad, que hiciera las cosas por querer hacer un mundo mejor para su compañera de vida no por cuestiones materialistas ni egoístas y justamente ella tenía esa misma idea!.

"...hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo idiota que eres Adrien, acabas de perder a la chica más agradable y bondadosa que pudo haberse fijado en ti y no en tu dinero o lo que representas tú o tu padre..."

Las palabras dichas por la mejor amiga de la azabache retumbaron con fuerza justo en ese momento en la cabeza del chico, logrando con ello que su corazón se contrajese en su pecho pero fueron las próximas palabras de la chica las que se encargaron de darle el golpe certero.

\- Pero eso ya no importa ahora Adrien, como te dije yo ya te he superado y ahora pienso que puedo seguir adelante para encontrar a ese alguien que estará dispuesto a caminar a mi lado- una radiante sonrisa apareció mientras decía esto- así que dime, te gustaría si empezamos de nuevo?, seamos amigos si?- le ofreció su mano en señal de amistad a un muy serio y molesto rubio.

\- No, no estoy de acuerdo con esto!- se sentía enojado y frustrado con la situación y consigo mismo y no comprendía bien todo lo que estaba sintiendo, de lo único que estaba seguro era que no quería a Marinette como su amiga y mucho menos quería empezar de cero con ella, ni siquiera quiso pensar en ese punto en el que ella había dicho que seguiría adelante para encontrar a ese alguien que estaría junta ella, eso jamás!

Para sorpresa de la chica, el joven echo a correr sin decirle ni una sola palabra más, dejándola en el lugar incluso aun con su mano extendida y sin comprender nada de lo que había sucedido.

\- Marinette, que es lo que acaba de suceder?- pregunto con un susurro su pequeña kwami ya que al igual que la chica había escuchado todo pero no entendía nada.

\- Mmmm...realmente no lo sé Tikki pero supongo que ahora ni siquiera le interesa ser mi amigo, vaya es realmente una lástima- lo dijo simplemente por decir ya que por alguna extraña razón no lograba sentirse realmente apenada por ese hecho, así que una vez que se hubo despedido de la agradable anciana retomo su camino tranquilamente a casa.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Ladybug ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astru =)

En el capitulo anterior:

\- No, no estoy de acuerdo con esto!- se sentía enojado y frustrado con la situación y consigo mismo y no comprendía bien todo lo que estaba sintiendo, de lo único que estaba seguro era que no quería a Marinette como su amiga y mucho menos quería empezar de cero con ella, ni siquiera quiso pensar en ese punto en el que ella había dicho que seguiría adelante para encontrar a ese alguien que estaría junta ella, eso jamás!

Para sorpresa de la chica, el joven echo a correr sin decirle ni una sola palabra más, dejándola en el lugar incluso aun con su mano extendida y sin comprender nada de lo que había sucedido.

\- Marinette, que es lo que acaba de suceder?- pregunto con un susurro su pequeña kwami ya que al igual que la chica había escuchado todo pero no entendía nada.

\- Mmmm...realmente no lo sé Tikki pero supongo que ahora ni siquiera le interesa ser mi amigo, vaya es realmente una lástima- lo dijo simplemente por decir ya que por alguna extraña razón no lograba sentirse realmente apenada por ese hecho, así que una vez que se hubo despedido de la agradable anciana retomo su camino tranquilamente a casa.

-Hey chico, estas bien?...tierra llamando a Adrien...ADRIEN!- grito ya el kwami desesperado por la falta de atención de su portador y es que desde hace ya un rato el chico había dejado de correr y ahora caminaba sin rumbo fijo y sin siquiera parecer importarle.

-Plagg, tu sabes lo que siento?, no logro comprender nada, Marinette es...bueno es mi amiga, al menos eso pensaba yo, ella fue la primera chica que me trato como una persona normal, no como el modelo Adrien Agreste ni como el hijo del gran diseñador, incluso mostro su enojo hacia a mí con el malentendido del chicle, pero al explicarle se mostró compresiva y me dio otra oportunidad y bueno a partir de ahí...haaaa, no sé lo que me pasa, porque no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza?!-mientras decía esto se sacudía fuertemente su rubia melena a causa de la frustración.

-Chico si quieres mi opinión yo pienso que...-justo en ese momento se vio interrumpido por el ruido de una fuerte explosión.

-Hay no, es que no pueden dejarme tranquilo ni un solo maldito día!, grito con frustración a nadie en particular el rubio mientras buscaba un lugar seguro para transformarse.

-Tranquilo, no se supone que los akumas te ponían de buen humor, digo, tendrás oportunidad de ver a "Tu Lady" no?- dijo sarcástico el pequeño.

-Mmm...eso es cierto- y aun sin mucho entusiasmo se transformó y se fue al cumplimiento de su deber.

Momentos más tardes...

-Bien hecho- decían ambos héroes como habitualmente hacían aunque uno se encontraba más serio de lo normal, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la Catarina.

-Ocurre algo gatito?

-Es solo que yo...my lady... tu... me gustas- sabía que no mentía para nada pero no sentía la gran emoción que sentía tiempo atrás, sin embargo pensaba que eso era necesario, necesitaba aclarar muchas cosas en su mente y ese era el primer punto.

-También me gustas- respondió la Catarina después de un tiempo pero lo hizo igual de tranquila que él, el gato solo atino a mirarla con cierto deje de emoción pero justo en ese momento una imagen de una chica con una hermosa sonrisa cruzo por su mente, imagen que lo sorprendió a un mas y motivo por lo que no había podido decir nada, por lo que la heroína continuo.

-Chat, me gustas, tanto como le gustas a cualquier chica de París o estoy segura que incluso del mundo, eres un chico increíble, tierno, adorable y muchas cosas más y créeme me siento muy alagada de recibir todas tus atenciones, pero yo quiero que la persona que me ame sea de manera completa, es decir "ladybug", es parte de mí, pero solo es eso, una sola parte, detrás de la máscara hay más aun, no he logrado vislumbrar quien soy realmente sin la máscara pero te aseguro que ni por asomo soy igual de buena que en esta faceta, no sé si sea tu caso, estoy segura que no, tú debes ser un chico perfecto-dijo mientras una le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-My Lady, no creo que lo digas sea cierto, estoy seguro que detrás de esa mascara eres aún más increíble que con ella puesta, además si no fuera el caso no me importaría...-ahí fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Exacto, tu vivirías engañado por una ilusión toda tu vida si así te lo permito, incluso te obligarías a amar a la chica que hay bajo la máscara y yo me odiaría por eso, Chat lo siento pero no deseo eso, quiero encontrar el amor verdadero, aquel que no esconde nada, un chico que me acepte con todos y cada uno de mis defectos y créeme son demasiados- rio de sí misma ante ese último comentario

El gato la miro seriamente, la chica tenía razón, Chat Noir para él era una faceta más, una que a nadie había mostrado pero que le gustaría que la persona que amase aceptara por igual que a su forma civil ya que por mucho que quisiera engañarse, tanto Adrien como el gato eran uno mismo, ambos eran su verdadera forma de ser, después de todo, todo los seres humanos eran así, con algunas personas se mostraban de una forma y solo con aquellas con las que se sentían más en confianza se mostraban tal cual y como eran ellos, por fin lo comprendía y ahora entendía que él tampoco quería eso, no quería a una chica que solo amara una parte de él ni tampoco quería obligar a que amara a su otra mitad solo por sentirse comprometida a hacerlo, por su mente paso el pensamiento de que seguramente a Marinette le gustarían ambas partes si le diera la oportunidad de mostrárselas.

Ladybug le gustaba ciertamente pero tal y como dijo ella, le gustaba como a cualquier chico de Paris o cualquiera que supiese de ella, era increíble, valiente y mucho más pero eso era amor?, era admiración?, realmente no lo sabía, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que cada vez que pensaba en amor una sola chica aparecía en su mente.

-Por eso espero gatito que tú y yo podamos seguir siendo amigos, compañeros- le tendió su mano en son de amistad.

-Los mejores My Lady, esta noche me has hecho comprender muchas cosas y sin importar que, me alegra mucho tenerte a mi lado y saber que puedo contar contigo así como debes saber que siempre lo podrás hacer conmigo- con un fuerte apretón sellaron su amistad.

-Claro que lo se minino, en mi tienes una buena amiga en la que siempre podrás confiar

Con esas últimas palabras una idea paso por la mente del chico, es decir ya habían aclarado que su relación era de amistad así que tal vez ella siendo chica podría ayudarle a aclarar ciertas cosas.

-He, My Lady, puedo hacerte una consulta más?- pregunto ahora mucho más sonrojado.

-Dispara- dijo confiada la chica.

-Bueno, veras, hay una chica que siempre la vi como una amiga, bueno yo la consideraba así ya que no tengo gran experiencia con eso de la amistad, pero realmente nunca le preste mayor importancia, hace poco de alguna manera me entere que yo les gustaba así que bueno, yo... la rechace- esto último lo dijo soltando un suspiro cargado de tristeza.-pero por azares del destino he tenido que estar más cerca de ella y pues me he dado cuenta que no pasaba tan desapercibida para mí como yo pensaba, el hecho es que no sé qué pasa conmigo, debo estar volviéndome loco My Lady, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y lo que estará haciendo cuando no la veo, me preocupo mucho si la veo triste, me siento feliz si la veo reír, no soportaría verla herida así que trato de vigilarla lo más que puedo, en conclusión me estoy volviendo loco!

Nuevamente volvió a revolver su melena en frustración cuando las carcajadas de la chica que estaba a su lado llamaron su atención.

-Te parece gracioso, My Lady?- pregunto algo molesto.

-P-perdón Chat-decía la chica mientras trataba de resistir el seguir riendo a costa del pobre gato.

-Chat, realmente eres tan bobo para no saber lo que te pasa?

El chico la miro sin entenderla, por lo que decidió ir directamente al grano.

-Chat siento decirte esto amigo mío pero tu estas total y completamente enamorado!- nuevamente comenzó a reír al ver la cara de su compañero.

-QUE?!- E-eso no puede ser...yo...

\- Chat dices que no puedes dejar de pensar en ella, estoy segura que incluso cada detalle de ella pasa por tu mente a cada momento no?,- como lo sabía? Se preguntó internamente el chico.

-No dejas de pensar en ella, te siente feliz el verla sonreír, no te gusta verla triste y estoy segura que incluso te duele a ti mismo cada vez que ella lo está, no es así?- una vez más había acertado y el chico se encontraba totalmente desconcertado por eso.

-Si eso no es amor, no sé qué lo sea Chat- un sonido de parte de ambos miraculous les hizo saber que era hora de retirarse.

-Bueno gatito, es hora de que me vaya y pienso que deberías hacer lo mismo, y si necesitas mi ayuda para cualquier otra cosa avísame si?- dio unos pasos y antes de saltar por las calles de Paris se dirigió nuevamente a su compañero.

-Chat dijiste que la habías rechazado. Cometiste un error pero no es tiempo de lamentaciones pienso que es hora de que luches con todas tus fuerzas, ella suena a que es alguien muy especial no la dejes ir, solo piensa, como seria tu vida si ella no existiera?- y sin decir una solo palabra más se fue de ahí.

Chat Noir se fue de ahí a los pocos segundos que lo hizo su amiga pero ahora tenía un punto más importante en su mente, que sería de su vida sin Marinette en ella?, se dio cuenta que simplemente volvería a ser lo de siempre, una aburrida vida, gris y sin asomo de alegría, era increíble todo lo que esa chica significaba para el con su sola presencia, gracias a ella se había podido integrar cada vez más a su grupo de clases, gracias a ella cada día en la escuela era divertido y lleno de nuevas aventuras por así decirlo, el solo hecho de observarla le era fascinante, como es que no se había dado cuenta de nada eso antes? Se sentía realmente un estúpido.

Al llegar a su gran habitación su transformación se deshizo al instante dejando salir a un cansado Plagg exigiendo su queso, mismo que recibió al momento; mientras este lo devoraba su portador simplemente tomo asiento en una de las orillas de su cama.

-Y ahora qué te pasa chico?- pregunto el pequeño gato aun con la mitad de gran trozo de queso en su boca.

-Plagg, yo...amo a Marinette-dijo apenas audible el chico y un fuerte sonrojo hizo su aparición en el.

-Por fin te das cuenta!, comenzaba a pensar que realmente tenías un cierto retraso- se burló el kwami.

-PLAGG!- grito molesto por lo que acaba de decirle el pequeño, pero un gran sonrojo se apodero aún más de su rostro al decir lo siguiente.

-N-no es solo eso Plagg, quiero decir que creo que lo siento por Marinette va más allá de eso, ahora me doy cuenta que todo este tiempo me lo he estado intentando negar a mí mismo, pero no más, la amo y demasiado, mucho más que eso, pero seguramente ella no querrá saber nada de mí, haaa Plagg, que hago ahora?- el chico se tiro a su cama mientras se colocaba su almohada encima de la cara para tratar de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Fácil- contesto el kwami, el chico se levantó rápidamente se su lugar y lo miro emocionado y expectante- simplemente hazte a un lado y déjala ser feliz con alguien más-dijo con toda tranquilidad mientras terminaba de devorar su amado queso.

-Eso sobre mi cadáver!, no es una opción Plagg, no dejare que mi chica este en brazos de otro tipo!, ni pensarlo!, sin importar lo que pase luchare por ella, tal y como dijo Ladybug, porque ella lo vale y ahora que se lo que realmente siento no pienso perderla por nada del mundo, no de nuevo- una sonrisa llena de confianza se instauro en su rostro mientras su mirada viajaba hacia la dirección de su ahora gran amor.

-Ese es mi chico- susurro el Kwami para sí mismo, sabía que no sería fácil recuperar a la muchacha pero conocía a su portador lo suficiente para saber que ahora que por fin tenía en claro sus sentimientos no se detendría ante nada y eso le daba gran confianza al pequeño también, al fin y al cabo el destino los había hecho uno para el otro.


	7. Chapter 7

Ladybug ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astru

En el capitulo anterior...

-N-no es solo eso Plagg, quiero decir que creo que lo siento por Marinette va más allá de eso, ahora me doy cuenta que todo este tiempo me lo he estado intentando negar a mí mismo, pero no más, la amo y demasiado, mucho más que eso, pero seguramente ella no querrá saber nada de mí, haaa Plagg, que hago ahora?- el chico se tiro a su cama mientras se colocaba su almohada encima de la cara para tratar de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Fácil- contesto el kwami, el chico se levantó rápidamente se su lugar y lo miro emocionado y expectante- simplemente hazte a un lado y déjala ser feliz con alguien más-dijo con toda tranquilidad mientras terminaba de devorar su amado queso.

-Eso sobre mi cadáver!, no es una opción Plagg, no dejare que mi chica este en brazos de otro tipo!, ni pensarlo!, sin importar lo que pase luchare por ella, tal y como dijo Ladybug, porque ella lo vale y ahora que se lo que realmente siento no pienso perderla por nada del mundo, no de nuevo- una sonrisa llena de confianza se instauro en su rostro mientras su mirada viajaba hacia la dirección de su ahora gran amor.

-Ese es mi chico- susurro el Kwami para sí mismo, sabía que no sería fácil recuperar a la muchacha pero conocía a su portador lo suficiente para saber que ahora que por fin tenía en claro sus sentimientos no se detendría ante nada y eso le daba gran confianza al pequeño también, al fin y al cabo el destino los había hecho uno para el otro.

Al día siguiente...

Adrien se encontraba en una sesión de fotos para un gran proyecto que según su padre, seria de suma importancia para su empresa y para él mismo, proyecto que representaría la adquisición de importantes socios que lo ayudarían a subir a la cúspide de la industria, cosa que realmente a él no le importaba en demasía, el solo tenía algo en mente: "Marinette"

\- Joven Agreste, sabe que es de las personas con las que más me gusta trabajar pero realmente hoy no me está ayudando mucho que digamos, que tal una pequeña sonrisa, he?- pero fue inútil el chico seguía sumido en su propio mundo.

\- Ok, tomemos un descanso de diez minutos.- termino de decir con frustración el fotógrafo, realmente quien necesitaba ese pequeño descanso era el mismo.

El rubio simplemente se levantó de su lugar y camino un poco para desentumirse pero poco después pudo escuchar la voz de su padre llamándolo, eso realmente era una novedad ya que en muy raras ocasiones su padre se encontraba presente en alguna de sus sesiones, ese era trabajo de Natalie; junto a su padre pudo visualizar a un chico de más o menos su estatura, quizás un poco más alto, rubio y de ojos color azul, calculo que podría ser de su misma edad, quizás era un nuevo modelo, pensó, aunque, porque se le hacía conocido?

\- Adrien- dijo el mayor al llegar a su lado- te presento al joven Wallas Myrddin, hijo de nuestro nuevo y más importante socio en este gran proyecto Arthur Myrddin, dueño de la gran textilera "Myrddin", espero que ustedes puedan llegar a ser buenos amigos- esto último lo dijo más como una orden para su hijo, cosa que no paso desapercibido para este, el cual solo soltó un pequeño suspiro de resignación.

Sin decir nada más el mayor se retiró del lugar dejando a ambos jóvenes solos para que se conocieran mejor.

\- Hola, disculpa a mi padre el suele ser algo frio con las palabras pero realmente espero que podamos llevarnos bi...-no pudo terminar la frase ya que el otro joven lo interrumpió en el acto.

\- Escucha Agreste, no mi interesa ser amigo tuyo, es más, es lo último que deseo, sé muy bien que estamos obligados a guardar ciertas apariencias y más frente a nuestros padres, créeme se lo que es tener que seguir ordenes de estos, así que con esa parte cooperare, cuando alguien del gremio o de interés este cerca mantendré cierta cordialidad contigo pero créeme no me agras y nunca lo harás, así que ahórrate la hipocresía y solo dedícate a lo tuyo que yo haré lo mismo.- sin dejar decir una solo palabra más al rubio este se retiró a revisar algunas cuestiones en el set.

\- Pero...bueno eso realmente fue nuevo, aunque de todas maneras no sé porque pero ese tipo me da muy mala espina- lo dijo más para sí que para su pequeño amigo que se encontraba escondido como siempre entre sus ropas.

\- Joven Agreste, por favor regresa a tu lugar, comenzaremos de nuevo con las fotos- llamo el famoso fotógrafo.

Junto a Adrien varias hermosas chicas de su edad posaron en algunas fotografías, cuestión que ellas trataban de aprovechar al máximo, tratando de llamar su atención mirándolo directamente a los ojos, acercándose demasiado a él con la excusa de ser una "pose" para la sesión y cosas por el estilo pero para Adrien esto resultaba realmente molesto, ninguna de ellas le parecía realmente bonita o interesante de ninguna manera, para él no había nadie como Marinette, justo estaba pensando en eso cuando la imagen de la chica apareció frente a sus ojos.

Marinette recién había ingresado al Set, se notaba totalmente desorientada y algo cohibida, miraba a todos lados totalmente desconcertada, Adrien se llenó totalmente de alegría ya que a su mente llego el pensamiento de que ella había ido al lugar para encontrarse con él, no había otro motivo para que se encontrase ahí, pero como había podido conseguir un pase de entrada?, esa era su pregunta.

-Podemos tomar otros cinco minutos?, necesito hacer algo- pregunto emocionado el rubio al fotógrafo mientras se sacaba de encima a una chica que paso totalmente desapercibida para este último, ya que no podía despegar su mirada de la joven azabache.

-Uh, está bien Joven, de hecho que les parece si tomamos un tiempo más, necesito revisar el equipo ya que parece que nos esta fallando, los llamare cuando esté listo.

Sin esperar nada más el joven se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la azabache, misma que todavía se notaba desorientada, en un momento esta miro en su dirección y con una hermosa sonrisa levanto su mano en son de saludo mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba él.

Todo le parecía un sueño a Adrien, su joven dama se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo y se dirigía a él con una de las más hermosas sonrisas que jamás le hubiera visto desde que la conoció, esto hizo que se sonrojara totalmente y una boba sonrisa de enamorado quedase en su rostro, solo cuando ella se encontraba a unos pasos de él fue cuando pudo reaccionar.

-Marinette!, que gusto vert...-pero sus palabras ni siquiera fueron escuchadas por la chica ya que esta lo paso de lado a toda prisa mientras que de un momento a otro se abrazó con gran entusiasmo con otro chico de cabellos rubios.

-Wallas!- dijo dulcemente mientras aún era sostenida entre los brazos del otro chico- tonto llevas tiempo acá y no es posible que no me hayas hecho ninguna visita, estaba empezando a molestarme pero mi madre me dijo que seguramente tendrías mucho trabajo.

-Perdóname Mi-chan, realmente no sabes como he querido tener aunque sea un momento más a tu lado pero el trabajo ha sido realmente absorbente, por eso decidí mandarte un pase ya que espero que puedas hacerme compañía frecuentemente por aquí- pronuncio alegremente el rubio.

Todo lo ocurrido era observado por el héroe anónimo de Paris, mismo que seguía sin poder moverse y sin entender nada, lo único que sabía es que tenía unas enormes ganas de ir y golpear al otro chico por tocar de esa manera a su querida Marinette, pero a esta no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, cosa que lo molestaba aún más y que por ende hacia que este apretara sus puños con fuerza para intentar contener su furia.

\- Marinette?- pregunto "inocentemente" Adrien, quien ya había podido salir de su trance y quien no pensaba permitir ni un segundo más la situación, jalo a la chica hacia a él con la excusa de cerciorarse de que era ella realmente- sí, realmente eres tú, pero que agradable sorpresa, dime que haces por aquí?- aún seguía manteniendo a la chica por su brazo y muy disimuladamente la acercaba mas a su lado alejándola del otro chico.

\- Ha, Adrien, hola, no sabía que también estarías aquí- golpe bajo para el chico- vine a ver a este tonto, ya que tal parece que para poder hablar con él hay que sacar cita con mucha anticipación- dijo cómicamente la azabache sin percatarse de las miradas desafiantes que tenían ambos chicos entre sí.

\- Pues eso no me parece raro- comenzó a decir el gato, con cierta malicia- en este proyecto es responsabilidad de él el asegurarse que cada prenda este realizada de la mejor manera, así que ya te imaginaras, debe de estar con cada modelo en cada momento para asegurarse de ello, las chicas realmente se encuentran fascinadas con toda su "dedicación"- sonrió triunfante mientras decía esto.

\- Lo bueno es que yo solo toco telas- menciono desafiante su contrario- tu eres el encargado de hacer que ellas se sientan "a gusto" en cada toma, por cierto debo felicitarte Agreste, eres realmente bueno haciendo eso- y con esto último tomo la mano de la azabache para llamar la atención de esta, misma que ahora era sostenida por ambos jóvenes.

\- Por cierto Mi-chan, siento no haberme podido despedirme la otra noche en que estábamos en tu habitación, es solo que te vi tan a gusto dormida que lo no tuve corazón para despertarte, pero te prometo que no volveré a irme sin despedirme- una brillante sonrisa salió por parte del rubio mientras sus palabras habían dejado a los otros dos chicos enmudecidos, la primera porque se encontraba totalmente sonrojada y el segundo porque sentía que la sangre le hervía.

\- QUE DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?!- Grito totalmente cegado y enfurecido el joven Agreste, realmente se estaba tratando de contener ya que no quería hacer una escena en su lugar de trabajo pero si la situación seguía así eso pasaría a importarle un carajo.

\- No es que sea de tu incumbencia Agreste, pero si quieres saber, me imagino que Mi-chan solo se cansó de una ardua tarde de juegos conmigo- dijo burlesco Wallas.

\- TU!- En ese momento, Adrien tomo de la solapa de su ropa al otro joven dispuesto a seguir adelante con su plan de golpearlo pero se vio interrumpido por la franco-china.

\- Ya basta los dos!- dijo molesta- Adrien no sé qué rayos te pasa para comportarte de esa manera pero no tienes ningún derecho a actuar así, además no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa, si no te has dado cuenta te encuentras en tu lugar de trabajo y ahora ya todos nos observan, además Wallas es mi amigo de la infancia y no permitiré que le hagas daño, así que suéltalo en este instante!-exigió.

\- -Pero...- intentaba decir el rubio de ojos verdes aun sosteniendo a su contrario el cual solo los miraba sonriente.

\- Y tú- dijo ahora dirigiéndose al otro chico- más te vale que borres esa sonrisa de tu rostro ahora o te la borrare yo misma- pronuncio más que molesta- no es posible que me hayas hecho quedar como una fácil ante todos!, ha, realmente los chicos son unos idiotas!- y sin más salió hecha una furia del lugar.

\- Mi-chan espera!, esa no era mi intención- en ese momento se soltó con fuerza del agarre de Adrien y trato de ir tras ella, pero nuevamente una mano que lo detuvo fuertemente se lo impidió.

\- No sé qué demonios pasa, pero realmente no me interesa saberlo, sé qué tipo de chica es Marinette y por ello también sé que jamás haría nada con alguien a quien no amase- se acercó mas al chico para que nadie más los oyese, ya habían dado demasiado de que hablar- pero más te vale que te alejes de ella, la próxima vez no me contendré y por cierto para ti es señorita dupain-cheng- dijo en tono amenazante.

\- No me asustas Agreste- dijo el otro mientras se soltaba agresivamente de su agarre- y lo mismo va para ti, aléjate de ella, tú ya perdiste tu oportunidad, ahora es mi turno- nuevamente solo ellos dos se escuchaban.

\- No tengo idea de que crees saber sobre nosotros y lo que nos pasa pero te juro una cosa, hare a Marinette mía y no permitiré que nadie ni nada nos separe, luchare por ella, no me interesa quien sea el contrincante, no me ganara, porque sabes?, ella me ama a mí- dijo lleno de convicción.

\- Ja, eso es lo que crees, pero bueno yo tampoco me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados Agreste, te deseo suerte porque realmente lo que necesitaras será un milagro- esto último lo dijo ya mientras se retiraba del lugar, no podía ir por el momento tras la chica ya que en ese momento alguien lo llamo para que diera su aprobación el algo pero ya se encargaría más tarde de solucionar las cosas con ella, además de que tampoco pensaba quitarle la vista de encima al otro rubio por si pensaba ir tras de ella.

\- Demonios!-ya cuando Adrien se encontraba solo dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared ocasionándose daño así mismo pero fue cosa que no le importo, se sentía furioso y frustrado, sin duda ya sabía que podría tener competencia por el afecto de la chica, es decir, esta era maravillosa, no pasaría mucho tiempo desapercibida por algún que otro idiota pero nunca espero algo así.

\- Tranquilo chico, o es que ya te estás dando por vencido?- presiono el kwami.

\- Jamás!, ya lo dije, ella es mía y ese idiota no la alejara de mí, nadie lo hará, porque nadie la ama como yo, si quiere jugar...juguemos-una mirada cargada de furia se dirigió al otro rubio el cual ahora se encontraba al otro lado del gran set.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Ladybug ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astru

Por cierto agradezco a quien se ha tomado el tiempo de leerlo y más aún a quien ha comentado, gracias =)

En el capítulo anterior...

\- Demonios!-ya cuando Adrien se encontraba solo dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared ocasionándose daño así mismo pero fue cosa que no le importo, se sentía furioso y frustrado, sin duda ya sabía que podría tener competencia por el afecto de la chica, es decir, esta era maravillosa, no pasaría mucho tiempo desapercibida por algún que otro idiota pero nunca espero algo así.

\- Tranquilo chico, o es que ya te estás dando por vencido?- presiono el kwami.

\- Jamás!, ya lo dije, ella es mía y ese idiota no la alejara de mí, nadie lo hará, porque nadie la ama como yo, si quiere jugar...juguemos-una mirada cargada de furia se dirigió al otro rubio el cual ahora se encontraba al otro lado del gran set.

Continuara...

Un nuevo día acontecía en la hermosa ciudad de Paris, nuestros protagonistas se preparaban para un día más de colegio, bueno al menos uno de ellos ya que la otra, como era su costumbre aún se encontraba totalmente dormida…

Adrien, hoy después de clases tienes que ir al parque a una sesión de fotos, después de eso tienes clase de esgrima para después dirigirte a tus lecciones de chino, después de eso…- decía secamente su servicial secretaria Nathalie a un joven que apenas la escuchaba, por su mente pasaba una sola cosa, hoy era día de colegio y tendría oportunidad de ver a su querida Marinette.

Adrien, me escuchas?!, es hora de que te vayas al colegio!- grito su asistente para llamar la atención del joven.

De verdad?!, ya es hora?, que bien!- y sin dejar que se le dijese más salió corriendo del lugar para dirigirse a aquella limosina que lo llevaría al lugar donde más deseaba estar en ese momento… junto a ella.

Al llegar todavía tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro más esta desapareció al ver al joven rubio que el día anterior había osado tocar a su chica, recargado justo en la puerta de entrada del colegio con un gran paquete en sus manos, su rostro dio un cambio totalmente radical a uno de total molestia y fastidio.

\- Hey bro, porque la cara de molestia?- le pregunto su mejor amigo que recién llegaba a la escuela y se extrañó al ver a su compañero de esa manera, ni cuando había tenido problemas con su padre le había visto semejante expresión.

\- Ese idiota, que hace aquí?- dijo para sí mismo y sin prestarle atención a su amigo se dirigió directo a donde estaba el otro rubio.

\- Que acaso no sabes que este es un lugar privado?, solo los que son alumnos pueden estar aquí- le dijo al chico con un claro tono desafiante.

\- No te preocupes, no he venido a verte a ti, así que pasa tranquilo que por ahora estas a salvo, lo único que deseo es ver a mi querida Mi-chan- dijo con una gran sonrisa de burla al otro joven.

\- Te dije para ti es señorita Dupain- cheng!- grito más que molesto Adrien haciendo con esto que su mejor amigo se acercara al lugar para ver que ocurría.

-Hey bro, tranquilo, no sé qué ocurre pero recuerda que si te metes en algún lio tu padre podría prohibirte venir de nuevo- le dijo su mejor amigo mientras lo tomaba del hombro para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-Así que tu padre podría prohibirte venir a este lugar he?, que interesante- la sonrisa cínica que tenía Wallas en su rostro se ensancho aún más.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses!, no importa lo que pase, no dejare de estar aquí, así tenga que confrontar a mi padre no me iré de aquí, de su lado- dijo totalmente enfurecido Adrien al adivinar lo que suponía lo que recién había dicho su contrario, por otro lado su mejor amigo no entendía nada, solo sabía que cada vez estaba teniendo que ejercer mayor presión para poder detener a su amigo.

\- No te exaltes Agreste, ya te dije que no pienso meter a nuestros padres en esto, es solo entre tú y yo, bueno en todo caso realmente tu no cuadras nada aquí ya que solo tiene que ver entre Mi-chan y yo- de alguna manera el saber que él no jugaría con él de esa manera lo tranquilizo un poco pero al escuchar lo último de nuevo su furia aumento.

\- Te aviso, todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, tiene que ver conmigo, por muy insignificante que sea- dijo lo último con tono de superioridad.

-Se puede saber a qué se debe tanto alboroto?- dijo la voz de una chica a sus espaldas a lo que los tres jóvenes voltearon inmediatamente.

-Oye yo te recuerdo, eres la chica que ese día se encontraba acompañando a Mi-chan desde temprano, Alya si mal no recuerdo, cierto?- señalo cordialmente el rubio.

-Como sabes mi nombre? Y quien es Mi-chan?- pregunto con cierta incertidumbre la morena.

\- Perdona mis modales, me presento, mi nombre Wallas Myrddin y Mi-chan es esa hermosa chica que tú conoces como Marinette, ella y yo somos amigos de la infancia y la estaba esperando ya que debo hablar con ella- mientras decía esto, tomo la mano de la morena a modo de presentación.

-Tú no tienes nada de qué hablar con ella!- pronuncio molesto el rubio, cosa que llamo de inmediato la atención de la morena y ya que esta se encontraba muy molesta por los últimos hechos ocurridos con el modelo pues no dudo en ignorar a este último.

\- Oh, un gusto conocerte Wallas, soy Alya, la mejor amiga de Marinette, aunque me da gusto saludarte me apena decirte que mi amiga no llegara hasta mucho más tarde según su costumbre, aunque si gustas puedes esperarla adentro conmigo.

-Que?!- exclamaron molestos esta vez los dos jóvenes amigos. Pero nuevamente fueron olímpicamente ignorados por los otros dos.

\- Jajaja, Así que a Mi-chan todavía le gusta dormir de mas, cierto?; lamentablemente no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo ya que tengo algunas cosas importantes que hacer, pero podría pedirte un favor?

-Claro, lo que gustes- dijo con cordialmente la morena.

-Solo desparece!- volvió a gritar el rubio sin que se le prestara ninguna atención.

-Podrías darle esto a Mi-chan de mi parte?- al decir esto le entrego la caja que traía consigo junto con un pequeño sobre a la chica.

\- No hay problema- contesto segura la morena.

-Bueno tengo que irme, un gusto conocerte Alya, espero que realmente nos llevemos bien ya que te aseguro que nos veremos bastante seguido- mientras decía esto le guiño un ojo a la morena cosa que le saco un pequeño sonrojo y molesto aún más a los chicos, a uno por lo que implicaban sus palabras y al otro porque, según a su parecer, prácticamente estaba coqueteando con la chica.

Sin decir nada más a la chica Wallas comenzó a andar pero al pasar junto al lado de Adrien y sin mirarlo suavemente le dijo:

-Solo para que lo sepas no hay nada que ponga más contenta a Mi-chan que las cosas dulces, pero claro solo alguien que la conoce bien podría saber cosas así- y sin decir nada más se retiró del lugar.

-Imbécil!-logro decir Adrien una vez que salió de estupor, después se dirigió a la morena- Alya dame esa estúpida caja que voy a llevarla a donde pertenece, la basura.

\- Estas loco?!, porque rayos tendría que darte algo que ha sido preparado con tanto cariño para mi amiga?- esto último lo dijo con toda la cizaña del mundo - olvídalo Agreste no me interesa saber tus motivos egoísta que tendrás ahora pero ya te lo dije, deja de entrometerte en la vida de Marinette, ella ya ha sufrido mucho por tu culpa; quien sabe, este podría ser su destino. Y sin más se adentró en el colegio.

\- Su destino soy yo!- se dijo para sí mismo pero olvidando que su mejor amigo aún se encontraba a su lado.

-QUE!?- Realmente el moreno no entendía nada de nada, pero lo último que había dicho su amigo realmente lo sorprendió ya que implicaba muchas cosas y algunas contrariedades.

-He…jeje…bueno veras…yo…Nino-el rubio al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojo notablemente y comenzó a decir puras incoherencias.- sin decir nada más Nino jalo a su amigo a un lugar un poco más apartado y privado donde ambos pudiesen hablar tranquilamente, ya que definitivamente tenían cosas que aclarar.

-No me vas salir con que ahora te gusta Marinette, cierto?- pregunto con asombro y algo de molestia el de lentes, ya que si bien Adrien era su amigo también lo era Marinette y no le gustaría para nada que este último estuviese tratando de jugar con sus sentimientos, sin embargo esta molestia fue malinterpretada por su contrario.

-Y si fuera así que?, no me vas a decir que ahora tú también te sientes de nuevo atraído por ella, no?- pregunto desafiante el rubio al recordar los viejos sentimientos del moreno por la azabache, cosa que dejo perplejo al moreno pero que al momento decidió continuar para sacarle la verdad a su amigo.

-Tú lo has dicho, y si ese fuera el que caso, a ti que más te da he?, tu no hace mucho pasaste de ella, así que no pasa nada si de nuevo intento probar suerte no?

-Probar suerte?!, Marinette se te hace un juego?!, no pienso permitir que tu ni nadie la lastime- estaba que prácticamente echaba humo.

\- Pero Adrien, tú fuiste el que hace poco la lastimo o acaso no lo recuerdas?, a que estás jugando he?, además no olvidemos el hecho que fuiste tú el que directamente me dijo que le dijese y citándote "Te amo Marinette", así que porque no podría intentar decírselo ahora?-pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Porque tu disque amor no es nada comparado con el mío!- tomo un largo suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse y después de ellos siguió hablando- Escucha Nino, sé que la he herido y he cometido tantos errores con ella, sé que soy un completo idiota pero ahora me he dado cuenta de lo que Marinette significa para mí, para mi vida, simplemente ahora no puedo ver un futuro donde yo este sin ella, no tiene una idea de cómo me arrepiento de tantas cosas.

\- Estoy pensando que realmente eres un gran hipócrita Adrien, dices las palabras tan a la liguera, amor? Siquiera sabes lo que significa esa palabra?, tú me pediste que se las dijese a ella como si nada y ahora me dices que tienen algún valor para ti?, lo siento pero no te creo, me dices que simplemente cambiaste de la noche a la mañana?, que simplemente te levantaste y dijiste: "oh espera creo que me gusta Marinett...-no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpido por el rubio.

\- NO ME GUSTA…LA AMO!- Grito ya harto- QUERER VERLA CADA SEGUNDO DE MI VIDA, NO ES AMOR?, QUERER HACERLA FELIZ Y QUE SE ENCUENTRE SONRIENDO SIEMPRE, NO ES AMOR?, QUERER PROCURAR SU BIENESTAR SOBRE EL MÍO, NO ES AMOR?, QUERERLA AL PUNTO DE NO IMPORTARME DAR MI VIDA POR ELLA SI FUESE NECESARIO, NO ES AMOR?- Pequeñas lágrimas de impotencia salían de sus ojos sin que pudiese detenerlas- Sé que te suena hipócrita pero te juro que no fue fácil para mi darme cuenta de todo lo que ella me hace sentir, tuve que analizar por mucho tiempo mis sentimientos, tuve que pasar por muchas cosas de autodescubrimiento para darme cuenta que la ame desde el primer momento en que la vi y que todo este tiempo me lo estuve negando a mí mismo por estar cegado por alguien más, alguien quien también es muy importante en vida y que me ayudo a darme cuenta de la diferencia entre crear uno mismo una ilusión a tener un amor real, porque el amor no se basa en la perfección de una persona sino en el poder conocer todos y cada uno de sus defectos y aun así amarla por ellos, porque esos "defectos" es lo que la hacen única y especial.

En ese momento un gran silencio reino entre ambos chico, Nino se encontraba totalmente impactado por lo gran declaración que acaba de escuchar, no podría creerlo, realmente parecía que hablaba enserio, la amaba, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, Adrien volvió a hablar.

-Lo siento Nino, pero si realmente quieres intentarlo nuevamente con Marinette, ahora no podemos ser amigos, no la perderé, ni por ti ni por nadie- dijo tristemente dándole la espalda.

-Adrien, realmente estas dispuesto a perder nuestra amistad por ella?, estás dispuesto a que una chica se interponga entre nuestra amistad?- pregunto aun tratando de confirmar la postura de su amigo.

-Ella no es solo una chica más Nino, es mi Marinette y como dije estoy dispuesto a todo por ella, realmente me duele mucho que las cosas terminen así entre nosotros, fuiste mi primer amigo en esta escuela, que digo, en mi vida, pero ambos no podemos amar a la misma chica, así que por el momento, te declaro la guerra y que gane el mejor, aunque lamento decirte de antemano que ese seré yo- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y le ofrecía su mano en son de despedida, pero ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro ya que ahora que le había dicho todo aquello se sentía a gusto consigo mismo.

-Jajajajajaja- no para reír su amigo a lo que el rubio solo lo veía sorprendido sin poder articular palabra.

-Amigo realmente estas perdido por ella, he?, lo siento, siento haberte puesto en este predicamento, pero Marinette también es mi amiga y no deseo que nadie juegue con ella y la lastime, por eso tenía que asegurarme que no estabas mintiendo o que simplemente estabas sintiendo alguna especie de lastima o remordimiento por lo pasado y que por ello ahora decías amarla, solo para que tu conciencia te dejase en paz.

-Sentir lastima por ella?, es lo último que sentiría, más bien al que hay que tenerle lastima ahora mismo es mí, soy patético y ella debe odiarme - soltó otro suspiro más en el día- pero entonces dices que no te gusta?, estas seguro?, mira que ella puede enamorar a cualquiera, créeme, lo sé- dijo con molestia recordando al otro rubio.

-Jajaja resultaste ser todo un celoso posesivo, jajaja- coloco una mano en el hombro de su amigo- no te preocupes por mí, como dije solo quería asegurarme que otra vez no saliera herida, porque eso sí, tendrás que soportarme como su amigo y espero que pronto como el novio de su mejor amiga- dijo con ojos soñadores mientras recordaba a la preciosa morena.

-Alya?, te gusta Alya?, Nino eso es genial!, te imaginas?, seria increíble que los cuatro saliésemos juntos, cada uno con nuestras chicas y compartiendo al mismo tiempo nuestra gran amistad- pronuncio con gran ilusión Adrien.

-Creo que tú ya te viste demasiado a futuro amigo, aun tienes que convencerla a ella de lo que sientes y créeme no te será fácil.

-Lo sé, pero no me importa, soportare todo los desplantes o cualquier cosa que ella deséeme hacerme con tal de redimirme, te lo juro Nino, por la memoria de madre te lo juro, Marinette es la única chica que estará en vida, con ella a mi lado no necesito nada más.

Me alegra oírlo amigo, aunque como dije no la tendrás nada fácil, pero igual cuentas conmigo.

Ambos amigos se dieron un fuerte apretón sellando aún más su amistad y dándole aún más seguridad al chico de ojos verdes, cuyo amor no pensaba perder.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Ladybug ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Thomas Astru

Por cierto agradezco a quien se ha tomado el tiempo de leerlo y más aún a quien ha comentado, gracias =)

En el capítulo anterior...

-Alya?, te gusta Alya?, Nino eso es genial!, te imaginas?, seria increíble que los cuatro saliésemos juntos, cada uno con nuestras chicas y compartiendo al mismo tiempo nuestra gran amistad- pronuncio con gran ilusión Adrien.

-Creo que tú ya te viste demasiado a futuro amigo, aun tienes que convencerla a ella de lo que sientes y créeme no te será fácil.

-Lo sé, pero no me importa, soportare todo los desplantes o cualquier cosa que ella deséeme hacerme con tal de redimirme, te lo juro Nino, por la memoria de madre te lo juro, Marinette es la única chica que estará en vida, con ella a mi lado no necesito nada más.

Me alegra oírlo amigo, aunque como dije no la tendrás nada fácil, pero igual cuentas conmigo.

Ambos amigos se dieron un fuerte apretón sellando aún más su amistad y dándole aún más seguridad al chico de ojos verdes, cuyo amor no pensaba perder.

Las clases ya habían comenzado en el Colegio Françoise Dupont por lo que una chica de coletas trato de escabullirse para integrarse al grupo, esto ante la vista alegre de sus amigos y la mirada enamorada de un rubio que no perdida detalle de cada uno de sus cómicos movimientos, cuestión que no pasó desapercibida por cierta rubia, quien sin poder soportarlo más grito:

Señorita Mendeleiev, Marinette está tratando de ingresar ya fuera de horario, es una verdadera vergüenza!, como delegada de nuestro grupo debería de poner el ejemplo- señalo triunfante

Mira quien lo vino a decir- murmuro molesto Adrien para sí mismo.

Señorita Dupain, la señorita Bourgeois tiene toda la razón, no es posible que prácticamente todos los días llegue tarde, lo único que la salva es que tiene buenas calificaciones, así que si de ahora en adelante pretende seguir de esa manera le pido que cambie de lugar para que no distraiga a sus demás compañeros.

Yo…realmente lo siento señorita, tratare de que no vuelva a ocurrir- dijo con tristeza ya que por lo menos durante esa clase no se sentaría al lado de su mejor amiga.

Bien entonces a partir de esto momento en mi clase se sentara en la parte de atrás junto a su compañero Nathaniel; así cuando entre no tendrá que pasar en frente de ninguno de sus compañeros interrumpiendo a nadie

Entendido maestra y realmente lo siento mucho- no tenía caso decir nada más.

Bueno pues dejemos de perder el tiempo y siéntese, quiere?- ante la triste mirada de su amiga, la azabache paso a su lado para tomar su nuevo lugar junto aquel chico pelirrojo de pocas palabras.

Al momento que Adrien escucho las nuevas indicaciones de la profesora su cuerpo se erizo cual gato, no le hacía nada de gracia que la azabache se sentara al lado de uno más de sus "admiradores", porque, como olvidar al Demoilustrador y su disque cita con Marinette?, el sabia y todo aquel que tuviera ojos, que ese chico tímido todavía seguía colado por la azabache.

Perdona Nathaniel, espero no molestar - Dijo en un susurro la azabache mientras tomaba asiento junto a su compañero.

N-no es ninguna molestia- apenas logro decir el pelirrojo cuyo rostro ahora era del mismo tono que el de su cabello.

Después de un rato la azabache comenzó a aburrirse tremendamente, con su amiga a su lado la clase siempre le era más amena ya que se la pasaban entre susurros y risas, razón por la que decidió conocer mejor a quien sería su nuevo acompañante en ese suplicio.

Hey Nathaniel, que tanto haces?- murmuro con curiosidad la azabache para llamar la atención del pelirrojo, mismo que se encontraba con el rostro prácticamente pegado a su libreta.

Q-que?...oh, pues yo…yo solo dibujo un poco, eso es todo- logro decir con voz nerviosa el pelirrojo a la chica.

Cierto, a ti te gusta mucho dibujar!- y sin preguntar se acercó mucho más a él joven para poder ver cuál era su obra de arte actual.

N-no, ESPERA!- grito el pelirrojo por puro instinto al mismo tiempo que giraba su rostro quedado con la azabache nariz con nariz debido a su cercanía; después de eso todo quedo en silencio, ni la azabache ni el pelirrojo se movían de su postura original ni todos los que veían ahora atónitos la escena decían nada, incluso la profesora se había quedado en su sitio.

L-LO SIENTO!- el primero en reaccionar ante todo lo sucedido fue el pelirrojo pero lo hizo de mala manera, tanto que al querer alejarse de la chica y al hacerse hacia atrás se vio precipitado de espaldas hacia el suelo, teniendo como reflejo querer sujetarse de lo más cercano a él, objeto que era la chica de coletas la cual tal muñeca, fue atraída al suelo junto al joven cayendo sin poder evitarlo directamente sobre su pecho

Todos en el lugar seguían viendo la escena sin articular palabra, desde el grito hasta la espectacular caída y la aún más comprometedora posición en que se encontraban sus ahora compañeros.

Auch, que golpe- se quejaba el pelirrojo mientras trataba de incorporarse pero al hacerlo noto a su compañera- M-m-Marinette, estas…- justo cuando está diciendo esto sintió como era bruscamente echado a un lado separándolo así de la chica.

Marinette!, te hiciste daño?!, dime, te duele algo?- la atosigaba un rubio que la miraba de arriba abajo buscando señales de alguna herida, es decir, ganas de golpear al pelirrojo no le faltaban pero por el momento su preocupación sobrepasaba su ira, aunque viendo que aparentemente la azabache se encontraba bien esta última iba ganando más terreno en su ser.

Estoy bien- contesto secamente la franco-china a su compañero, voltio su cara hacia un lado para tratar de ver si el pelirrojo también se encontraba en buen estado, pero antes de enfocar su vista en él, le llamo la atención una hoja de papel que se encontraba cerca de ella, era el dibujo que el chico estaba realizando antes de que ella lo interrumpiese y a esa distancia pudo distinguirlo claramente, se trataba de ella, él la había dibujado… de nuevo!

Señorita Dupain, joven Kurtzberg, que es todo este escándalo?!, no lo tolerare más!, vayan ahora mismo con el director!- grito molesta su profesora poco después de haber visto que los chicos se encontraban bien.

Pero… señorita Mendeleievno ha sido culpa de Marinette, Nathalien la jalo al suelo junto con él, yo lo vi- y como no haberlo visto si el rubio no había perdido detalle desde que inicio la escena.

S-sí, es cierto, es toda mi culpa.- apoyo el pelirrojo que no quería meter en ningún problema a la chica.

La chica de coletas aprovecho la conversación que tenían los otros dos chicos con su profesora para disimuladamente tomar el dibujo del chico y esconderlo entre sus ropas.

También ha sido mi culpa, lo siento Nathaniel por asustarte- decía esto mientras se ponía de pie para posteriormente caminar hacia donde todavía se encontraba en el suelo el pelirrojo pasando junto al rubio al cual no le presto ni la más mínima atención.

Vamos?- le tendió su mano y le dio una dulce sonrisa, de esas que tanto habían enamorado al rubio y que también este alcanzo a contemplar lo que hizo que su desagrado hacia el pelirrojo aumentara.

E-esta bien- y con todo el rostro rojo tomo la mano de la chica y sin más se levantó.

P-pero…- y ante la frustración de Adrien ambos chicos desaparecieron de su vista.

Bien ahora a continuar con la clase, joven Agreste regrese a su asiento por favor.

Sin decir nada mas pero con mala cara, retomo su asiento junto a su mejor amigo y este comprendiéndolo simplemente coloco una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, todo esto era observado por la linda morena que se encontraba de tras de ellos.

Con los castigados…

Ambos se encontraban sentados afuera del despacho de su director esperando su turno para el respectivo regaño, ninguno decía nada por lo que el ambiente se sentía algo tenso por lo que el chico se armó de valor y decidió decir algo.

Realmente lo siento Marinette, lo que menos quiero es causarte algún problema- lo dijo sin mirarla y con la cabeza gacha.

Para nada, no te preocupes, como dije fue mi culpa por haberme acercado sin tu permiso, lo siento, por cierto creo que esto te pertenece- mientras decía esto saco de entre sus ropas el dibujo realizado por el chico.

T-tú, lo viste?- Pregunto totalmente alarmado y sin aun tomarlo de vuelta.

Si, disculpa…pero pienso que es hermoso, aunque no creo verme así realmente-esto último lo dijo cabizbaja.

Eso no es cierto!- se apresuró a decir sin pensarlo- yo soy el que pensaría que no he logrado captar toda tu esencia, tú eres una chica excepcional!, eres valiente, inteligente, bondadosa- y ahí se dio cuenta de lo que decía por lo que aparto su mirada y finalizo murmurando-…y muy hermosa.

G-gracias- logro decir finalmente la de coletas totalmente sonrojada- aunque aún me gustaría conocer a esa persona que describes jajaja.

Marinette, sé que no hemos tenido mucho trato que digamos, pero sabes que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, yo…siempre te he estado observando y he podido ver fácilmente todo eso en ti y mucho más, créeme.

Sabes, creo que tienes razón, no en lo que dices de mi si no en lo que llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos, no sé porque a estas alturas no somos muy buenos amigos, pero eso es algo que todavía podemos arreglar… Nath te gustaría ser mi amigo?, a mi realmente me gustaría conocerte mucho más y que en mí también puedas encontrar una buena amiga en quien confiar, que dices?

N-nath?- fue lo primero que dijo el chico color escarlata (literalmente)

Sip, si vamos a ser amigos lo primero que me gustaría es que seamos un poco más familiarizados, te molesta?

P-para nada!- se apresuró a decir- e-entonces está bien si te llamo M-mary desde ahora?, si te molesta no pasa nada!, y-yo…- fue interrumpido por una pequeña risa.

No te preocupes, por mi está más que bien Nath, entonces decido, desde hoy seremos buenos amigos- y dicho esto le extendió su mano para que el chico la tomara y sellaran su nuevo "acuerdo".

G-genial…Mary- Murmuro el pelirrojo aun con su color escarlata; después de unos minutos el silencio reino entre ambos sin embargo no era un silencio incomodo pero este se rompió nuevamente por la voz del joven.

Mary, me gustaría, si no te molesta claro, que aceptaras mi dibujo como un pequeño obsequio, sé que no es muy bueno que digamos pero bueno yo, a mi realmente me gustaría que lo tuvieras, ya sabes en señal del comienzo de esta nueva amistad- realmente quería decirle que ojala cuando lo viese pudiese pensar aunque sea un poco en él pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo.

De verdad puedo quedármelo?- cuando el joven hizo su afirmación ella lo cogió gustosa- Muchas gracias Nath, ya te lo dije, es realmente hermoso, lo atesorare mucho!

D-de nada…yo…- al ver la hermosa sonrisa de la chica se había armado de valor para decir algo mas pero fue justo en ese momento cuando ambos fueron llamados para que entraran a la oficina de su director y recibieran el sermón que según su profesora se merecían.

Un rato más tarde sonó la alarma que anunciaba el descanso para los estudiantes, Alya salió sola rápidamente en busca de su compañera, lo que no sabía es que justo detrás de ella (y según ellos muy disimulados), la seguían un par de chicos.

Marinette!- grito Alya a su amiga al divisarla sentada un poco más a lo lejos en una banca en el patio de la escuela.

Hey Alya!-Marinette levanto su mano para indicarle que la había escuchado y que se acercara a donde ella estaba pero con este acto no había solo logrado captar la atención de la chica sino también de los dos chicos que la seguían "disimuladamente".

Al estar más cerca de la azabache tanto su amiga como sus vigilantes pudieron darse cuenta que esta no se encontraba sola, junto a ella se encontraba aquel tímido chico que también fuese reprendido, cuestión que preocupo a cierto rubio y razón por la que jalo a su amigo para que terminaran escondidos detrás del arbusto donde pudiesen escuchar lo ocurrido.

Como es que están aquí y tan relajados he?, que les dijo el director?- pregunto la morena algo sorprendida por encontrar al par de chicos sonriéndose tan cálidamente.

Bueno la verdad es que fue algo divertido- su amiga la miro confundida- veras, el señor Damocles comenzó a darnos su sermón patentado sobre la lecciones de la vida y esa cosas, justo en ese momento yo di un gran estornudo y deje caer justo en su escritorio el dibujo que había hecho Nath…

Nath?!- gritaron al mismo tiempo dos voces aunque una fue acallada de inmediato por lo que los demás decidieron que solo había sido su imaginación.

Sip, Nath y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho así que hemos decido tomar esta oportunidad para retomar nuestra amistad, no es cierto Nath?- Pregunto sonriente la chica al aludido.

A-así es Mary- esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro pero fue más que audible para los involucrados, tanto así que al decir el pelirrojo esto último se escuchó un pequeño alboroto en unos arbustos que estaban no muy lejos de ellos.

Hu?, hay alguien ahí?- pregunto la morena al ver que aquellos arbustos realmente se habían movido, pero justo cuando se iba a acercar un gato salió corriendo de ellos.

A con que eras tú- retomo sus lugar anterior- bueno, entonces me decías que el director vio el dibujo y luego?

Bueno quedo tan impresionado por este que ahora Nath está castigado teniéndole que hacer una pintura de él- dijo mientras trataba de contener su risa.

Así es, por lo que ahora tendré que ir a verlo después de clases durante un tiempo para ver los detalles, yo solo espero que no quiera uno en traje de baño.

Las dos chicas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas por un momento pero después de unos minutos ambas comenzaron a reír a carcajada suelta, nunca pensaron que aquel chico tímido pudiese ser tan gracioso.

B-bueno yo me retiro por ahora- el chico pelirrojo sentía que había llegado a su límite de autocontrol con esa chica que tanto quería así que decidió que ya había avanzado mucho para un solo día por lo que sin más dejo "solas" a ese par de amiga.

Vaya te dejo sola por un rato y ya traes todo un sequito de seguidores, eres increíble amiga!- comento picara Alya a su amiga que no entendía para nada a lo que se refería.

Alya!, Nath y yo solo somos amigos, él es un gran chico con el que estoy segura que se puede contar- dijo con una dulce sonrisa mientras que un arbusto estaba a punto de ser totalmente destruido.

No dudo en que sea un gran chico amiga y me da gusto que te abras a mas posibles opciones- nuevamente su picardía hizo su aparición pero sin dejar de refutar nada a la azabache siguió hablando- también lo digo por cierto rubio que vino a buscarte desde muy temprano, como dijo que se llamaba…mmm… Wallas!, mira te dejo esto- le entrego el paquete a la chica junto con la pequeña nota de este.

La azabache miro atónita el paquete, pero sus ojos se agrandaron más aun al ver lo que decía la nota para después poner una sonrisa cálida y dulce al seguir contemplándola.

Que dice!?, anda no seas mala dime!- Alya se moría de ganas por saber, así que ante su impaciencia y sabiendo la confianza que ambas se tenían solo se limitó a tomarla de la mano chica para leerla. –Toda la vida!?- eso es todo?, Marinette, que es esto?- pregunto un poco desilusionada ya que esperaba fervientes palabras de amor.

Bueno veras Alya te lo contare solo por eres como una hermana para mí, Wallas y yo nos conocemos desde que nací, él es un poco más grande que yo así que desde que recuerdo él siempre estuvo a mi lado, eso paso en el tiempo en que viva en china, él no era un chico muy sociable que digamos así que yo era su única amiga, con el tiempo simplemente nos convertidos en los mejores amigos- dijo manteniendo la dulzura en su rostro mientras le narraba a su amiga.

Aja, ok ya entiendo, crecieron juntos, eran inseparables y ese tipo de cosas, ahora dime, como llegamos a esto!?- pregunto impaciente mientras señalaba la pequeña nota.

A eso iba!-se apresuró a decir con fingida molestia para que su amiga la dejase continuar- Wallas es pésimo en sus palabras, es decir no es alguien pueda expresarse fácilmente, por eso cada vez que yo lloraba o estaba triste por algo él en lugar de decirme algo, corría a robar chocolates que su padre tenía en su despacho para dármelos a mí, él sabe que adoro las cosas dulces pero esos chocolates para él tenían un costo muy caro ya que su padre es una persona sumamente estricta y cuando se daba cuenta de la conducta de su hijo…bueno digamos que no lo veía en un buen rato por la carga de trabajo que le agregaba.

Oh entiendo, pero aun no comprendo la nota- volvió a interrumpir su amiga pero ahora mucho más tranquila.

Sí que eres impaciente Alya-suspiro para continuar- Una ocasión tuve un problema en la escuela, una compañera que solía molestarme, ya sabes de cosas que no pasan- señalo con sarcasmo- Wallas no podía soportas ningún tipo de conducta agresiva hacia a mí, desgraciadamente el no poder ir a la escuela le imposibilitaba para protégeme de ello así que solo le quedaba seguir con lo de los chocolates, en una de las últimas ocasiones que ocurrió…

Flash back:

Mi-chan, por favor ya no llores mira, te traje chocolate!- dijo el chico que ahora se encontraba todo sucio tras haber escalado sobre el muro que daba a la ventana del despacho de su padre ya que este había cerrado con llave debido a las constantes "visitas del chico".

Wallas…gracias- la chica tomo el dulce y después de un rato una linda sonrisa se formó en rostro- gracias, pero…- su cara se tornó algo preocupada- Wallas debes dejar de hacer esto, solo te metes en problemas.

Cada vez que comes chocolate tienes esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro, no es cierto?- pregunto el rubio mientras se recostaba a su lado poniendo despreocupadamente sus manos atrás de su cabeza de manera de apoyo y miraba al precioso cielo que el día les regalaba.

Entonces piensas seguir metiéndote en problemas solo para que sonría?, Wallas, tienes que pensar más en ti!, además no quiero acostumbrarme a esto, algún día tu tendrás a esa persona especial en tu vida, aun así piensas seguir dándome chocolates?- dijo ahora algo triste por pensar en ello.

El chico se movió de su postura original para ponerse a la par con la chica, clavo en ella una profunda mirada dejando totalmente aturdida a la chica para después de un tiempo con una linda sonrisa simplemente responderle…-"toda la vida"- y sin decir más se volvió a recostar ante la mirada atónita de su amiga misma que aún no lograba salir de lo que le causo esa mirada.

E-estas tonto?!, qué pensaría tu mujer si le das regalos a otra chica he?, simplemente eso no se hace- protesto "molesta"

No creo que ella tenga problemas con ello, créeme- lo dijo mientras reía ya que para él sus palabras solo tenían un solo significado pero eso era algo que solamente él sabría, al menos por el momento.

Fin del flash back…

Y eso es todo- dijo simplemente la azabache.

Eso es todo?!- grito atónita su amiga- realmente eres tan inocente para no darte cuenta de lo que paso…de lo que pasa?- en eso vio la cara de total desconcierto de su amiga y entendió que la chica realmente no sabía ni por asomo lo que ocurría- ah olvídalo, supongo que te darás cuenta en su momento, además no seré yo quien arruine la sorpresa- dijo graciosamente a la chica que aún no se enteraba de nada y solo veía raro a su amiga.

Mientras con otros par de chico…

Rayos!- decía el rubio mientras golpeaba fuertemente la pared para tratar de descargar algo de su ira.

Calma amigo o te harás daño- le decía el moreno, mismo que al ver que el chico estaba prácticamente por estallar en aquellos arbustos decidio sacarlo de ahí para llevarlo a un lugar donde no pudiesen ser descubiertos.

Como quieres que me calme si ese maldito me lleva mucha ventaja!- volvió a golpear otra vez la pared- chocolates?, le gustan los chocolates?, yo puedo comprarle toda la maldita fabrica si lo desea!

Y aun así un solo chocolate de él tendrá mas significado para ella- comento tranquilamente el moreno ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su amigo.

Y tú de qué lado estas he?

Es que acaso no lo entiendes amigo?, no puedes ser tan ingenuo para pensar que ese chico o Nathaniel son o han sido tu única competencia, Marinette es una gran chica y eso no ha pasado desapercibido para mucho de nosotros

Repito, de qué lado estas?- volvió a preguntar a su "amigo".

Al punto al que quiero llegar es que muchos chicos han ido y venido por la vida de Marinette y desde que la conozco jamás mostro interés realmente por ninguno de ellos, esa es la diferencia contigo, ella vio algo en ti, que es?, esa es la parte que tienes que averiguar, que hiciste para que Marinette se enamorada de ti, he?

E- ella se enamoró de mí, de mí!, es cierto Nino, no estaba enamorada del pelirrojo ese ni del idiota de Wallas, ella me quiere a mí!- dijo totalmente eufórico.

Corrección, te quería- ese comentario se ganó otra mirada asesina.

Como sea, voy averiguar qué fue lo que ella vio en mí y la volveré a enamorar!, Marinette no importa quien se quiera interponer entre nosotros, prepárate porque no me pienso rendir, te recuperare!- se dijo así mismo lleno de confianza mientras comenzaba a caminar directo a su salón para retomar las clases

Bien ese es mi amigo….

Continuara…


End file.
